Life Is Strange: California Dreamin'
by AnAverageIndividual
Summary: Chloe Elizabeth Price has been down on her luck for what seems like forever now. Barely able to afford her rent and struggling to maintain her fleeting relationship with her girlfriend, Chloe's life seems to be heading in the wrong direction. Things further spiral out of control when a familiar face from Chloe's past returns under mysterious circumstances. (Slight AU)
1. Days Like This

_Portland, Oregon_

 _The Caulfield-Price Residence_

 _2016_

The blaring from her cell phone's alarm clock made the burly pair of bodies under the blankets shift around in annoyance. Chloe groaned in annoyance, sticking a lone hand from under the covers, desperately grabbing for the gyrating cellular device on the nightstand to her left.

 _Ugh, just one more day of this shit,_ She thought, rising up from her spot in the bed. Chloe yawned, stretched her limbs, grunting quietly in satisfaction as her sore limbs cracked into place. She could hear the gentle breathing from the body next to her. The soft sleeping face of Max Caulfield, brought a small smirk onto her lips. Chloe bent over to one side, leaning over her placing a quick gingerly kiss on her freckled forehead. Max's skin was cold to the touch, but still managed to warm Chloe up in all the right areas. She wanted to stay in this position forever if she could, but alas, money wasn't gonna make itself, work was calling.

Grabbing her phone and hastily checking the time, Chloe quickly rolled over into a sitting position, her bare legs dangling over the edge of the bed. Like usual, she was running late. Her boss was not going to be pleased. Chloe didn't really care too much though. Fucking guy had a stick up his ass on most days anyway. Mustering the strength to leave Max alone in their bedroom, Chloe drug herself into the hallway, nearly tripping over when she stubbed her toe on someone's carelessly discarded and heavy bookbag in the middle of the floor.

"Jesus Max would it kill you to not to put your shit in the middle of the damn hall?" She quietly muttered out loud to herself, grasping down at her sore foot.

Flipping on nearby the light switch and hobbling into the bathroom, Chloe quickly, and half-ass-edly set about brushing her teeth. While doing so, she caught a glimpse of herself in bathroom's mirror. Nearly all the blue hue in her hair had faded back into it's natural blond color. She had been too lazy to start re-dying it, plus she had liked to think she had outgrown her rebellious anti-authority phase for the most part...at least appearance wise. Of course, Chloe was always going be Chloe, but she felt that had matured quite a bit since those days. She still had her moments of course, but having had Max back in her life for the better part of these last three years had been a literal life-saving experience.

Spitting out the glob of saliva, toothpaste, and plaque into the sink below her, Chloe quickly threw on her dingy work outfit in a matter of seconds, not caring how about how wrinkled it was. Stepping into the living room, Chloe walked over into the kitchen, eyeing the mass of empty takeout boxes and wad of filthy dishes in the sink.

 _Coulda' swore that I said to Max that it was her turn to do the dishes this week._

Truth be told, She and Max hadn't been on the best of terms as of late, both of them where working like crazy, cutting into their spare time that had for each other. They hadn't spoken nearly as much, there was no sex, and things just seemed to be heading a generally unpleasant direction. Chloe swallowed a nervous gulp as thought of her and Max's relationship ending in heartbreak, crossed into her mind.

Could she do it? Could she function without Max? Her precious Max? it's not Max would leave her...would she?

 _She did for five years, what's to stop her from doing it again?_

" _Urgh.._ "

Before she was able to register or focus on those thoughts, her stomach audibly chimed in to remind her that she still hadn't eaten breakfast yet.

Fuck that was loud. Hopefully Max didn't hear that. She chuckled to herself.

Not in the mood to cook something, plus the fact that she was still currently running late for work, Chloe just grabbed the first thing she saw in the nearest cabinet. It was mostly empty, say for a few granola bars and other gross healthy shit that Max's liked.

When the hell's the last time Max went shopping around here? She pondered in slight annoyance.

Too famished to be in a bargaining mood, she hastily just grabbed two bars and called it a day. The granola and oat bars didn't stand a chance as Chloe devoured both of them in seconds. Quickly throwing back a tall glass of milk, she tossed it into the sink along with the rest of the dirty dishes. She was still pretty hungry, but it would have to hold her over until lunch or she and Max went grocery shopping again.

Slipping on her shoes, Chloe grabbed her car keys and went over to the front door of their apartment and threw on her signature blue beanie, that was resting on the coat rack near the door.

"I'll be back Maxi-pad, Auntie Chloe's gotta go and make that sweet mula." She said out loud, speaking more to herself more than Max.

 _Some Time Later ~_

Chloe couldn't remember the last time she hadn't had something NOT go wrong on the way to work. Either her truck's ancient battery was being pain in the ass, she got stuck Portland's seemingly never ending traffic, or some careless dickbag in a beat-up hooptie would cut her off and nearly make her spin out into a ditch, or better yet some magical unforeseen circumstance would fall out of the clear blue sky and crap all over her morning.

But today...today was different. Or at least it had seemed that way.

Chloe had managed to actually make it to her workplace without something or someone fucking up. She was still roughly ten or so minutes late, but hey, beggars can't be choosers right?

So there she stood.

In the parking lot of "Marty's", the rustic diner and bar where she collected her humble paychecks from. Leaning up against the bumper of her old Chevy, she took cheap glances to and from her cellphone's cracked screen, silently dreading having to go inside and actually interact with other people who weren't Max. Finishing off the last couple of drags from her pre-work cigarette, Chloe scoffed a bit as she glanced up at the diner's silhouette a few feet in the distance.

 _Another day of wiping down tables and getting berated by a jerkoff with a superiority complex, hooray for me..._

Being a waitress was something Chloe had never saw for herself, especially after growing up and seeing all the stress from the tiring work hours that her mother Joyce had gone through just to barely make end's meet.

Joyce. Memories of childhood came back flooding in an instant at the brief pondering of her mother's name. Although she never would outright admit it, Chloe missed her. Although It wasn't like she and Joyce weren't speaking or anything, in actuality, the first few months that she and Max had moved out on their own, Joyce would give them a call damn near everyday. David would too.

Oh yeah, David. Good ole' step-douche himself.

Chloe still felt a small tinge of unpleasantness surge through her whenever she thought about him. It didn't matter how old she got, she would never except him as William's replacement. Not as long as she breathed.

Never ever. Not in a million fuckin' years. She thought.

But still, Chloe couldn't bring herself to completely hate him anymore either. Not after seeing how surprisingly supportive he had ending up being of she and Max's relationship. Chloe could still remember the first time that she and David had hugged each other. It was the day before she and Max moved into out their apartment. From what she had remembered he had told her that he was "proud to see her making strategically efficient choices for once", or something weird and David-esque like that.

In a strange way, she guessed David was kinda right. Before getting back with Max, Chloe was a total mess. Not just any kind of mess, but a hella fuckin' mess. Her life was total and utter shit from the top and right to the bottom. Everything was absolute agony and rot. Well... almost everything.

Everything except for her relationship with Rach-

"Chloe Price! Is that you I see over there?" A sudden high pitched, yet masculine voice called out from a few few away, ripping the punk from out of her thoughts.

She titled her eyes upward, quickly flicking the butt of the cigarette over her shoulder. In the open back doorway of the diner stood, a glasses wearing, brown haired younger man who stood of a somewhat of a smaller stature. In his scrawny hands were two garbage bags of varying sizes. Upon closer inspection, Chloe recognized him almost instantly.

It was Arnold. One of her ever beloved co-workers.

Arnold was a "pretty okay lil' guy", Chloe had managed to conclude from the few times they had spoken. A goody two shoes who always played by the rules and took his job way too serious, but overall he was somebody that she could tolerate. "Tolerate" in this case meaning as long as he didn't bother her constantly, she wouldn't have a reason to dislike him. But today, things were already starting off on the wrong was no telling how long he had been watching her for. Chloe must've got caught up in her daydreaming for longer than she intended.

"Oh shit, my bad Arnie. Didn't mean to be clocking in so hella late, you...uh..know how hectic Portland's traffic can be." She quickly fibbed, gingerly walking over towards him with her hands in her pockets, secretly hoping that he wouldn't prod her for more cheap conversation.

Arnold gave her a simple shrug and tossed the garbage bags over to the rusty odorous dumpster to the left of him. "Get real sister. You've been standing there for like twenty whole minutes Chloe." He said, his tone coming more stern than usual.

Chloe's face almost immediately scowled up in response.

"And you've been watching me the entire time ya little weirdo? Got nothin' better to do besides stalking me and then bitching at me?" She scoffed, giving a cold shoulder as barged past him.

She was definitely not in the mood to hear one of Arnold's famous "Proper Employee Etiquette" lectures right now.

"Just trying to help you not get yourself fired Price. You're just making things harder on yourself." He called out from behind her.

Chloe didn't respond. She saw no reason to. Arnold was just Arnold. Always trying to give out some magical advice, even when it wasn't warranted or wanted.

 _Dude if this shitty ass job was paying me more than the bear minimum then I would probably be the best fuckin' waitress the universe has ever seen. She chuckled to herself as she headed over towards the wall to clock herself in and begin her shift._

All the while hoping just to get this day over with so she could get home to Max.

Her Max.

It hadn't even been an entire hour yet and she was already missing that freckled face.


	2. Just Like Old Times

Chloe moaned in bland disinterest as she walked into the courtyard of their Apartment complex. She trotted slowly, as she held a small paper bag lightly under one of her arms. Work hadn't gone as nearly as stress free as she had hoped. In fact, it had been pretty shitty. Really shitty. Going back and forth with stuck up customers, getting bitched at some more by Arnold, not to mention, she had accidentally spilled a customer's martini all over herself when some oblivious chick bumped into her.

...Which had resulted in a not-so appealing drink stain right in the middle of her crotch. At least today was Friday. Having the weekend off from that hellhole was something Chloe had desperately needed.

But despite all of that, Chloe was feeling as good as she had all day. She was going home to Max.

Her Max.

The thought of that cheeky little hipster face, was like a drug to Chloe. A drug that she was hooked on to her burning core.

Quickly pacing up the staircase, crinkling paper bag in tow, Chloe made her way to their apartment door. Upon reaching it, she quickly grabbed her phone to check the time.

 _6:30 PM. Right on time. That's Hella good. Max's shift should be over. Sleepy and sweaty Max gives the best cuddles._

Unlocking the door with a quick turn of a key, Chloe stumbled into the dimly lit room, slightly surprised to not find Max not cooking dinner, or studying over her photography booklets like usual. Instead the brunette lay in front of the sofa in the middle of the living room, eyes peeled towards the flickering TV screen in her view. Setting the bag down the coffee table, Chloe flipped on the nearby light switch. Reeling back in surprise, when the sudden surge of brightness flashed into her eyes.

"Honey I'm home!" Chloe teasingly called, mimicking a 1960's sitcom husband arriving back to his wife.

Max turned her head over at the sound of her voice, before giggling quietly. "Oh, hey Chlo'. Didn't see you there." She said quietly. Almost too quietly, almost coming off as a mumble. Chloe raised an eyebrow in concern.

Chloe took a step forward and scoffed. "You don't sound happy to see me. The fuck is up with you?" Max leaned back in the sofa lightly, propping her bare feet onto the woolen piece of furniture alongside her.

"I'm glad your home Chloe. Really, I am. Just a little stressed out is all..from well...you know. Work."

That dreary statement made Chloe shutter in response. Chloe knew Max's job wasn't any easier compared to her own. If she was being honest, It was probably worse. After Max had graduated from Blackwell, she had opted to go off to college to peruse her photography career. Turns out trying to manage a relationship, dealing with school's excess bullshit, and all the while trying to hold down a part time job is a lot for one human to handle.

Too much to handle.

Chloe knew she hadn't made things any easier on the poor girl, constantly calling and texting and sometimes outright complaining that she was able to spend as much time as she wanted with Max. Starting to feel abandoned again, much like she had all the years ago during the fallout from William's death. So Max made a choice. She dropped out of College. Max actually gave up her passion, her dream, her fucking calling...all so she and Chloe could be together. Move in to an apartment, and have a happy, healthy, relationship.

Sometimes Chloe felt like shit about it. Sometimes she didn't. It wasn't like she had held a gun up Max's head and demanded her to drop out. It was Max's decision to make, after all. And she made it.

I mean, it isn't illegal or wrong to wanna spend time with your girlfriend, is it? Besides, Max always said that she would eventually go back to school once she and I got our own place and could talk things out a little more clearly. The time just ain't right for that yet, that's all.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Chloe took another glance at her girlfriend sprawled out on the sofa.

"Fuck, you're telling me. Things went pretty shitty for me too today." Chloe said, kicking off her beanie onto the coat rack. She stepped over towards the sofa, careful not stomp on the remote or Max's cellphone on the floor below her. She plopped next to her, wrapping a loving arm around the freckled girl.

"Come on Mad Max, don't give me the cold shoulder. Tell Auntie Chloe what's the matter, huh?." Max's shuddered as Chloe nibbled at her cheek. She rolled her eyes, and groaned.

"I told you that I was fine, you big ole' baby. It's just a little case of stress. Nothing more."

"You need more Chloe cuddles then. Don't worry though, they come free of charge." Chloe mumbled, nibbling into her lover even further, leaning up over her. Max wanted to protest, but Chloe's warm and soft hands caressing her jawline managed to quiet her down for the moment being. Glaring downwards into the ever beautiful blue eyes, Chloe smirked. Those same eyes that Chloe had loved since they were pre-teens back in Middle school.

Max shifted about and smiled up at her, intertwining fingers with the tattooed woman above, leaning upwards for a kiss. They enveloped into each others mouths, Max shuddering a bit as she could taste the nicotine from the punk's tongue. Despite their respective stresses, Max and Chloe always had the cure for whatever ailed each other. A nice sloppy smooch. Chloe loved kissing Max. Knowing that she was the only one who was lucky and fortunate enough to do so.

Max was her's. Only her's.

And Chloe wouldn't share her with any one else if her life depended on it.

 _I don't know what the hell I did in my past life to deserve to fall in love with such a wonderful human being, but I am hella glad that I did. Goddamn do I fucking love you, Max Caulfield._ Chloe thought, choking back a quiet moan when she felt Max's arms wrap themselves around her waist.

...

...

...

A small silence had began to develop in the moments that passed. The two women, still wrapped in the other's person moaned as they sunk deeper into the sofa's comfy leather. Chloe smirked as she caught the sight of Max's ever decadent face below her. Her eyes were shut tight, her narrow chest heaving up and down with each shallow breath, ginger beads of perspiration pooling on her freckled forehead.

 _Max is fucking beautiful to look at._

Chloe never wanted to leave this spot. To be glued in Max's amazingly warm embrace was an experience that she wished to be in for all entirety. But like most good things, this too eventually came to an end. Before she could notice, Chloe's stomach growled a bit , echoing throughout the quiet room, and rumbling and vibrating lightly up against Max's chest. Obviously those petty granola bars from earlier had been thoroughly digested, and the punk was hungry again.

 _And just like that...the moment is ruined._ She thought.

A few seconds later, Max's eyes opened slowly, and her lips perked up in a soft and quiet chuckle.

"So I take it you must be hungry?" She asked, weaseling her way out from Chloe's arms and seating up across from her. Chloe playfully flipped her the bird, tucking her legs over the edge of the sofa.

"It's your fault for not feeding me Caulfield. I spend half my day getting crapped on by customers at work, and can't even come home to a decent meal? And here I thought you loved me." Chloe sarcastically stated, leaning back and grinning at Max's rolling her eyes.

"Well it's not like you aren't always bringing home leftovers. And I thought you were the one who does all the grocery shopping, Price." Max shot back, returning the shoddy grin.

"Oh yeah...well... whatever. You should still cook me something. It's only fair, seeing as how I just gave you a free dosage of one of a kind Chloe cuddles."

"Uh, or how about I just order takeout instead?" Max suggested, picking up her cellphone from off of the carpet.

"Okay, like what?"

" _Domino's_?"

Chloe grunted in disgust, pondering her last experience with that particular restaurant chain. "Ugh, fuck no dude. The last time I ate their I had food poisoning for like a week. Hard pass."

"Big John's?"

"Nope. Hella greasy."

"General Tso's?"

"Nah. Too spicy."

" _Taco Bell?_ "

"Not unless you wanna hear me eradicating our toilet for the rest of the night."

"Uh... _Dominos_?"

"You already said that."

"Then what else?"

"How's about we check out that new Asian buffet up the street?" Chloe suggested, eyes growing wide in immediate food lust.

"I don't know Chloe. I don't really feel like going out right now..." Max peeped, head lowering back into the sofa. Chloe's excited expression, instantly deflated upon hearing this.

 _Great. Now Max wants to be picky._

Chloe could feel that familiar hollowness inside her stomach, signaling that it was about to gurgle again. Too starved to argue, she decided to just put all her options on the table. Food was food, after all.

"You know what? Fuck getting takeout. We can just cook. The Chloe and Max way. We can whip up something really quick."

"Come on Maximillian! It'll be just like old times. Like used to do we were kids!" Chloe said, hoping up and grabbing Max by the arm and yanking her to her feet.

"Ugh. Chloe hold up!" Max tried to protest, but her plea fell on deaf ears and Chloe pulled her into the kitchen.

"Don't worry Max, this'll be hella fun. Just trust me."

...

...

...

 _Later that night... ~_

Four hours, two steaks, Chloe's entire deathmetal playlist, and a bottle of Jack Daniels later, Max and Chloe found themselves warped up in each other's arms on the same sofa from earlier.

Bellies were full, minds were fuzzy, and hearts were warm.

It had been quite the night.

Max had already dosed off. Chloe stroked her sleeping head gingerly.

She didn't know what the future held for them. But right now she didn't care. Moments like these made dealing with her shitty job worth it.

Chloe wouldn't trade it for anything. She let out a soft hiccup, before melting into the sofa and allowing sleep to overtake her.

Along as she had Max, her Max, Chloe felt safe and sound.

Safe.

Chloe actually felt safe.

 _Goddamn do I fucking love you, Max Caulfield._


	3. Get Away

Scratching her back with quick bend of her arm, Chloe yawned as she stepped out into the hallway.

The was a strange tenderness sensation in her back. It was probably the result of sleeping all night with Max's knee implanted in her spine. The petite girl wasn't the easiest to share a bed with. A fact Chloe had grown to realize ever since she and Max began sharing beds during their childhood. Through sleepovers and such.

 _Fuck, who the hell knew Max was such a rough sleeper?_

It was Sunday morning. The end of the weekend.

The past two days at home had been quite pleasurable. She and Max had managed to run some errands and do some much needed cleaning up around the apartment. Chloe had even finally got around to fixing that busted up taillight on her Chevy that had been a pain in the ass. Leaning up against the hallway's nearest wall, Chloe gave her neck a gentle twist, relishing back in relief after a brief crack.

A sudden clacking of silverware and odor that smelled oddly like burning drew Chloe's attention. And was that smoke she could see?

Intrigued and partly worried, She huffed forward towards the kitchen, slightly surprised when she took notice of the brunette struggling over the smoky stove top.

"Uh...Max? You okay in here?" Chloe inquired, partially smirking when Max caught her eye as she threw a burning pot into the water filled sink.

"Attempting to make us some Breakfast. And failing. Failing so very hard." Max quietly said with a quick flush of her cheeks. It seemed as though the hipster had some how managed to burn some bacon in a nearby pot.

Chloe couldn't help but smile. Max was simply too adorable sometimes. After face-palming, Chloe shot Max a smirk and walked over to her. "Only The Max Caulfield could fuck up bacon."

"Hey! Don't tease me. It's harder than it looks." Max moaned, wrapping her arms around herself, embarrassed. Chloe moved in for a light nibble of her cheek.

"Move on over hippie, let me show you how it's done, ya dork." She said with a huff, scooting in next to Max.

After about an hour of teaching Max the correct way on how to not burn down the kitchen when cooking, Chloe and Max sat at the dinner table over two plates of bacon and eggs. Chloe shifted in place and she rubbed her palms together in hungry anticipation before grabbing a her plate and digging in. Max did the same, savoring the food. For a next few minutes or so the pair ate in silence, only stopping to take a momentary breath before diving right back in.

...

...

...

Some more time had gone by unnoticed in the uninterrupted silence. Not that either of them minded though. Food was more important. Chloe nearly moaned in pure delight, at her first mouthful of crispy bacon.

 _Mhmm. Hella fuckin' delish._ Damn, she must have been hungrier than she thought.

Well, either that or this food was really fucking good. Probably the latter. Growing up as the daughter of one of the best cooks in Arcadia Bay had it's perks, Joyce's culinary skills had rubbed off on Chloe pretty well.

 _Joyce._

Come to think of it, it had been quite a while since Joyce called her or even sent a cliche "how are you doing?" text.

Not that Chloe was complaining though, no matter how much she cared for and loved her mother, Joyce was just another reminder of the past. A past now long gone. A reminder of the days she could no longer get back. A reminder of _that_ hick shithole Arcadia Bay. A reminder of the old life that she had left behind. A reminder of William. Her and Max's life was the only thing that mattered now. A well timed rumble from down below encouraged Chloe to continue eating instead of daydreaming, so that's what she did.

After a couple more moments of quiet gorging, Chloe caught a quick glance at Max's somewhat melancholy face and decided to speak up.

"So...uh.."

"...any plans for today?" She asked, taking a bite out of a strip of bacon.

"Like what?" Max's response was morose and monotone, seemingly devoid of any emotion. Almost as if the life had been sucked out of her in the small amount of time that had passed.

"I dunno. Figured we could hang out or something. Before Monday gets here and everything goes to shit." Chloe finished with a drawn out sigh. She cocked back in seat trying to gauge Max's reaction. The blank expression didn't change, if anything it almost seemed to become even more lifeless than before.

..Yeah something was obviously not right. The brunette was definitely feeling distraught over something. But what though? Chloe didn't have a chance to focus on the situation before the conversation resumed.

"Hang out?"

"Yeah. You and I both know how chaotic work gets...figure we could use the down time, ya know?" She continued through a forkful of eggs. Max gave a light shudder that Chloe picked up on, but said nothing about.

"Actually I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Max said, voice tender and soft as her hand steadily drummed against the table's wooden top.

A small silence fell over the room and neither of them said a word. Chloe had no idea where this sudden bout of awkwardness had come from. Hell, just a few minutes ago she and Max where laughing their asses off making breakfast like a couple of school children, and now all of a sudden shit had gotten really weird in the span of about thirty seconds.

Chloe sighed and took a cheap gulp of her nearby mug of black coffee.

 _Ugh. Hella bitter. Definitely needs more creamer...or maybe a shot of booze. Give it a lil' extra kick. Wonder if me and Max saved some of that whisky from a few days ago? Prolly' should go over and check._

What was she doing again?

..Oh yeah, Max.

"I Don't know Chloe. I've been thinking...and I think I might be ready...to..well you..know..." She didn't finish. Didn't have to. Chloe already knew what Max was alluding to. It was painfully obvious.

So that's what Max's deal is, huh. Great. Here we go with this shit again...

Every once in a while Max would get into these funks where she would complain about their "future" and "careers". Chloe knew that was just soft rhetoric for Max wanting to go back to college and not having the guts to just come out and say it. Chloe was fighting the urge to just get up and leave this talk on the ground before it even got started, but refrained from doing so out of pure courtesy for her partner. Every time they talked about this Max would get all sappy and whiny, which would always make Chloe feel like total shit.

Chloe didn't like feeling that. Not one fucking bit.

...Well at least not anymore.

"I gave you a choice..." Chloe said sternly, feeling the life being sucked out of her at the mere thought of where this convo was heading.

Chloe knew how this would play out. She knew that shit was about to get real. She felt it.

"I know you did Chloe. I'm just I..." The reply was cut as soon as it began.

"You're just what Max? "

"Sick of being stuck in this shitty apartment with me? Tired of workin' a 9 to 5? What's so shitty about just sticking it out with me, huh? What's the big fuckin' deal?" Chloe shot back, internally flinching at truly bitter her voice had sounded in her own ears.

The was a brief gleam of what seemed like anger in Max's face. But as soon as it appeared, it dissipated just as quickly. Now she just looked straight up disgusted and offended.

"What? No! Of course not." Max said, leaning up from out of seat, eyes brimming over with glossiness.

"Then what? Am I too much dead weight for you now or something? You finally starting to get sick of me?"

The regret washed over her tongue as soon as she had said the words. Deep down, Chloe knew that the accusations she was throwing out weren't true. Not in the least bit. But still. She was refusing to let Max have her way with her right now.

"Get over yourself Chloe. I just wanna do something that's for me for once. Something that I want to do. That's it." Max snapped back, her voice suddenly more harsh and commanding than Chloe had ever heard it. And Chloe hated it. Chloe's infamous temper was already short enough, getting called out on her bullshit and berated wasn't doing it any favors. Especially when it was by the person she loved the most.

Chloe gulped hard, as she felt a sliver of frustration build in the back of her mind.

 _Might wanna lower your voice Caulfield and chill out before you say something really fuckin' stupid._

Max didn't waste a second before she was right back to her rant. "It always has to be your way or no way Chloe. And that's not fair. It's so not fucking fair."

Chloe knew Max was right. She knew it and she fucking hated it. But even still, Chloe's pride wouldn't allow her to admit it. Besides, Chloe was already aware of her many faults. Who the fuck did Max think she was by trying to point them out?

 _I already know that I'm an asshole Caulfield, thank you very much. Don't need your baby hipster ass to tell me that. And you still haven't lowered your voice yet. You must want me to flip my shit don't you?_

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"See what I mean? You can't even admit when your wrong." Max said, leaning even closer to Chloe.

Unbeknownst to her, her partner on the other side of the table was a ticking time bomb bound to explode if Max were to prod her any further.

"You really need to back the hell off Max. Like right now. You're really startin' to get on my last fucking nerve here." Chloe boomed back, cringing on the inside once she had realized that she low key just basically threatened her one and only girlfriend.

 _Please just fuckin' drop this shit already Max. For the love of everything just shut the fuck up._

Max didn't drop it.

"And now let me ask you a question! What's so shitty about having to let me be on me own for just a few years?"

That did it.

"BECAUSE YOU ALREADY LEFT ME FOR FIVE!"

...

...

...

"Really?"

...

...

...

 _Yes, 'really' Maxine. Sorry I actually thought that you were here to stay this time. Foolish of me, I know. So go ahead and bail on me just like you did back then._

...

 _God, what the fuck I am even talking about?_

...

"So that's your big reason? That you're still pissed about something that happened 8 years ago? Jesus, Chloe I've said sorry for that so many fucking times already it's not even funny. What else do I have to prove to you?" Max uttered out brokenly, her voice back to it's natural refrained and quiet tone. There appeared to be a quick gloss of a tear in the corner of one of her eyes, but it was quickly blinked away. Chloe's anger disappeared almost instantly once she caught the utterly broken look in Max's freckled gaze. Her stomach churned with a million thoughts and regrets, and Chloe wished for something, anything, somebody to come in and swallow her up and spare her this retched heartbreak and embarrassment.

...

...

...

"Aw, fuck...look Max..I..uh..."'

Chloe didn't know why she had even bothered to open her mouth to speak when she knew that she didn't have an actual worthwhile response. So instead of talking, Chloe just sat there and kept her eyes peeled down at her feet. Over across from her, Max's hurt demeanor hadn't let up any and the poor girl seemed on the verge of absolute tears.

And it was all Chloe's fault. Like it always was.

She fucked up...She **WAS** a fuck up.

...

Just like David used to say.

...

...

...

The air was suddenly suffocating Chloe and she had to escape.

Chloe had to get away.

It was all to much.

Way to fucking much.

Go somewhere and get away.

Somewhere to wallow in her precious fuckin' self pity.

 _...And maybe get drunk._

 _...Or stoned._

Why not both?

 _...God, I'm pathetic._

Not even caring whether Max said anything or not, Chloe quickly excused herself from the table and darted over towards the front door, grabbed her keys, threw on her beanie and jacket, all in one swift motion. It tore at her soul when she heard Max's pained calls of concern from behind her, but it didn't stop her. She wouldn't let it. Chloe knew if she stayed any longer she would just dig herself into an even deeper hole.

She slammed the apartment door with a uncaring thrust, fighting the urge scream out in absolute distress.

Hopping into the driver seat of her Chevy, thrusting the keys into the ignition, she floored on the gas and sped out of the parking lot.

Where was she going?

Chloe didn't even really know.

...

...

...

She just needed to get away.


	4. Drowning Sorrows

Chloe grunted in mild discomfort as the back of her head throbbed in protest.

Last night had been...rough.

The bitter taste of dry whiskey stained her swollen tongue as she struggled to regain her vision. The uncomfortable prodding of the empty whiskey bottle poking her in the side made her involuntary lean forward, which resulted in her slamming her head on the roof of wherever she had woken up.

"Urgh! Fuck!" She shouted. ...Or at least she attempted to. Her voice was too raw and scratched to form much of a direct vocal strain. Grumbling and rubbing a sore temple, Chloe took notice of her dreary reflection in the low hanging mirror in front of her.

It was at this moment, that Chloe realized that she was seated in the passenger seat of her beat up Chevy. She had retreated and hid here after yesterday's debacle with Max.

 _Oh yes...Max. Damn it._

Chloe felt her heart drop at the memory. She had fucked up. Again. Sigh.

Noticing that her keys were still in the ignition, Chloe quickly turned them forward and started up the truck's engine. A couple of spluttering rumbles later, the truck kicked in to gear and Chloe shifted it into in her drunken stupor she hadn't managed to drive anywhere dangerous.

Taking a peak outside her window, she noticed that she was parked outside some kinda national park reservation type place, the loud banging from jackhammers and construction in the distance was only making her headache worse. A sudden buzzing from inside her jeans, alerted her to her cellphone. She yanked it out and switched in on, reeling back a bit in surprise when the bright light from the screen shone in her face.

 **[12 MISSED CALLS, 10 NEW TEXTS]**

 _Jesus. People must be hella worried._

To her surprise and slight disappointment, majority of the missed calls and texts weren't from Max but her co-worker Arnold. Why on Earth was that little weirdo blowing her phone up for? Unless...

Oh fuck.

She had totally neglected that she had to go to work. As if things hadn't gone shitty enough, now things were definitely heading that way. Chloe already wasn't the most reliable employee in the world, so missing a day's work because she went out and got drunk would almost certainty result in her immediate firing. Back in the day, Chloe probably just would've told the shitty job to go fuck itself, but now things had changed.

She needed this job. Really, really, really fucking bad. There weren't that many options for a high school dropout with a history as colorful as hers. How else would she afford to get her booze whenever she wanted to drown her sorrows? Or if she wanted to take Max out somewhere special?

"Fuck!" She swore, slamming her fist on the steering wheel. The tears were already forming, but they didn't fall. She swallowed a gulp down her throat and weighed out her options.

Option A: Rush home and pray Max doesn't see her or question her, so she can get cleaned up and maybe pop a few Aspirin to get rid of this killer headache.

Or...

Option B: Say fuck it and just pull up to work hungover as hell, reeking of booze and hope no one notices.

Hmmm. Choices, choices, choices.

Now that she though about it, She did keep a spare work uniform in the back of her truck just in case of emergencies like these.

Yeah... looks like Option B is was.

Besides, Chloe wasn't sure she could bare facing Max right now after what had happened the day before. She would just probably send her a text message letting her know that she was alright and that they would talk more she got home. First things first though, she would have to run by the store and pick up some deodorant or something to get rid of that awful dry booze smell.

Her temple throbbed suddenly again.

Or maybe find something to bang her head up against until this migraine fucked off.

Pushing back her fear into the farthest parts of her mind, Chloe shook off her reservations and plotted coarse for her job.

 _Some Time Later... ~_

Fuck my life, I swear to God. Why does everything I touch always go to complete and utter shit?

Chloe's shitty luck day had gotten even worse at this point. As it turns out, showing up to work two hours late and obviously still very hungover wasn't a great idea.

Who would've thought?

So, despite her efforts, Chloe was almost immediately found out by her superiors and turned over to her employer.

Now there she sat: In her boss's office dreading what he had to say to her.

Her head was still throbbing like a mother, and not to mention, her heart was still heavy from her previous encounter with Max. Twiddling her thumbs in suspense, Chloe groaned as the incoming ear-full she was sure to receive from her boss was certainly mere moments away.

Just as Chloe began considering an attempt to sneak out when no one noticing, the door behind her began rattling with someone behind it. Shutting the door behind him, a large middle-aged man, of a medium stature came stumbling into the room. He took a few steps in stride before making his way over to the opposite side of the desk across from Chloe. His mustache furrowed as he took a brief sigh, and took a small drink from the nearby mug of cheap espresso.

"So...Phil." Chloe began, wanting nothing more then to get this over with.

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

"I meant..Mr Graves, sir. Is there anything you need from me?" Chloe corrected, putting on her best "happy employee" smile she could muster.

It didn't work. Phil, or Mr. Graves as he preferred, simply scoffed at her and leaned forward.

"Chloe Elizabeth Price. I'm going to be as blunt as I possibly can here. You've been on extremely thin ice for a while now." He began, staring the punk down like she was some kind of foreign object.

Oh fuck. He looks hella pissed. Chloe's stomach rattled around nervously inside her gut. The look on her boss's face was not one of mercy.

"You've been late to your shift on multiple occupations, you've been rude to customers and your fellow co-workers alike, and overall have been a nuisance in my side for majority of your employment here."

The last part of his sentence made Chloe unconsciously scowl a bit, before she quickly attempted to quell her steadily rising temper. Mr. Graves continued his rant, running down a list of Chloe's numerous and plentiful on-the-job altercations. Even bringing up the time that Chloe and a customer nearly came to blows when she caught some creepy trucker guy staring at her boobs.

By the time he had finally finished, Chloe's head hung low in her arms. She knew what was coming next.

"As you can see, I've been more than forgiving when it comes to you and your mistakes, Chloe." Mr. Graves said, folding his burly arms around himself, as if he were pondering something.

"I've done a lot of thinking about what I should do with you. You've already been placed on suspension once before and it didn't seem to change your ways."

"I've come to the conclusion that I'm -" The generic music that suddenly erupted from his cellphone interrupted him mid-sentence. Suppressing a grunt, Mr. Graves picked it up and excused himself out of the room to take the call.

Now temporally left alone, Chloe gave a frustrated sigh and she slumped back in the rolling office chair. She prayed to who ever was listening that he would just come on out and fucking get to the point already. Her head kicked her with another violent throb and she suddenly felt a wave of nausea. Although it had been a number of hours since she had last drank, the taste of booze in her mouth suddenly was more apparent than it had been earlier.

Her empty stomach churned with a unsavory feeling and Chloe felt sick. She couldn't tell whether it was from her being hungover or just the lack of solid food to soak up the alcohol.

 _Ugh. I feel so fuckin' gross._

Before Chloe could make sense of what was happening inside of her body, Mr. Graves had walked back inside the room and started speaking again. "Apologies. I had more pressing matters to attend to."

He sat back down slowly and gauged her reaction. She didn't give him much to work with however, so he just sighed and resumed his spiel.

"This isn't something I like doing Chloe. But going forward it would be for the best if you didn't continue your tenure here at Marty's."

...

...

...

"You're fired, Chloe."

And boom. There it was.

If she hadn't suddenly been feeling so sickly, Chloe would probably been a little more expressive in her frustration but she already come accept the fact. If she was being honest with herself, she was probably on the way to getting fired months ago.

It had been only matter of time.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. I truly am. But this was the only way for you to learn and better yourself." Mr. Graves uttered out softly, trying his best to sound sympathetic.

Purposely ignoring him, the punk got up from her seat and stood above him with an uncaring glance. Chloe really wasn't interested in hearing a half -hearted apology from the person who had literally just fired her, so she didn't waste her time with a verbal response. Nodding her head in simple affirmation, she ripped her nametag pin from off her clothes and dropped it onto his desk.

"Chloe, I know it's not my place to say but I honestly think you might have a problem. I can actually smell the liquor on you. Might I suggest Rehab or a clinic visit?"

Chloe scoffed and turned around to leave. She wasn't going to listen to this. But before she opened the door to leave, she wanted to leave her now former boss with one final reminder of her.

 _One last hurrah in a fucking blaze of glory._ She thought.

Turing back to face his still serious expression, Chloe offered Mr. Graves a little gesture to let him know what she thought of him and stupid cheap suits and "hella cringe" mustache.

Raising both of her hands and giving double middle fingers, she promptly stated: "You don't know shit about me, dude. I busted my ass for you and this stupid fuckin' job for a entire year, and you did nothing but judge and berate me like some piece of human garbage. So kindly do yourself a favor, take your advice and go get fucked."

To her slight disappointment, Mr. Graves' stone cold demeanor didn't change one bit. Clearing his throat, he slowly leaned forward up towards his desk and offered a simple and trite rebuttal.

"Get out of my office."

She didn't need to be told twice.

"Gladly."

And with that, Chloe turned back and left.

Choosing to go out of the back door in order to avoid awkward looks from co-workers and dining patrons. By the time Chloe had gotten outside and into the parking lot, the sickness from earlier returned in full force. Her guts twisted and flopped around inside her and Chloe's mouth watered in response. The nausea was suddenly worst than it had been all morning and Chloe nearly collasped from the discomfort of the sensation.

Before she could even realize what was transpiring, Chloe felt a terrible lurch in her digestive tract and she dropped to one knee in pain. In a moment's notice, the vomit came careening out of her mouth and all over the pavement below, painting it a vile greenish-brown color. Emptying her stomach of what little it had, Chloe continued to throw up all of the booze she had ingested earlier and the night before. After what seemed like an entirety of dry heaving later, Chloe finally mustered the will power to stand back up.

"The universe has some kinda vendetta against me ...I swear..." She grumbled to herself in distaste, wipping her mouth with an uncaring arm. Staggering slowly and deliberately, Chloe trekked over to her Chevy.

All she wanted was to go home and cry and while being held by Max.

Her Max.

Max.

" _So that's your big reason? That you're still pissed about something that happened 8 years ago? Jesus, Chloe I've said sorry for that so many fucking times already it's not even funny. What else do I have to prove to you?"_

...

...

...

 _Oh, fuck I forgot about calling Max!_

 _Later that day... ~_

"Max! You still alive in here or what?! "

Chloe woozily steeped into the living room of her apartment and gave a what seemed like the hundredth call for Max's name.

Still nothing.

She had searched up and down the apartment for her, and there was no sign of the hipster anywhere. Max hadn't answered any of Chloe's phone calls either. Chloe suspected it was because she was still upset about what had happened yesterday. Grunting in nervous-frustration, Chloe walked into the kitchen.

Just when Chloe was about to start panicking, she took notice of a little sticky note plastered on the refrigerator.

Still a bit shaken up and groggy from all of the fluids she had lost earlier, Chloe's steps where sloppy and uncoordinated as she advanced towards the note. She grabbed it off the fridge and skimmed through it.

 **Dear Chloe:**

 **I decided that I needed some time to myself after what happened yesterday.**

 **Please don't think I'm leaving you again, cause I'm not, but I think it would be for the best If we spent some time apart.**

 **Things just don't seem to be going in a positive direction and I think that this is for the best.**

 **I'm going up to Seattle to visit my parents until I can clear my head and figure out what the next step in out relationship should be.**

 **Don't worry about my job, I've already got that taken care of.**

 **I'll call you once I feel like the tension between us has died down enough.**

 **Take care of yourself and stay safe.**

 **Please.**

 **\- Love always, Max .**

Chloe's eyes instantly watered once she finished reading the note. Swearing in a rage Chloe threw a light punch into the fridge's door, knocking off some of the magnets and Cereal boxes on top of it. She didn't care. The tears were falling down her cheeks as she kicked the dining room chair onto it's side with a powerful "thud".

This was all her fault.

Damn it.

Damn it all to fucking hell.

Just when Chloe was about start rampaging throughout her living room, a sudden knock at the door caught her attention.

 _I AM NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD._

It was probably a nosy neighbor concerned about what all the noise was, Chloe thought. Trying to compose herself long enough to answer the door without committing battery to however was fucking with her right now, Chloe walked up to it and groaned. She was so out of it and enraged she didn't even bother cheeking the peephole.

Opening the door violently, Chloe gave out an exasperated greeting: "Now's not really a good time. What the fuck do you want?"

...

...

...

"Uh...hey Blue. Been awhile, huh?" A light familiar feminine voice came from the opposite side.

Chloe's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets once she caught wind of who it belonged to.

...

...

...

"Rachel?"


	5. Revelations

"Rachel? What the fuck are you doing here?"

Chloe might thought she was seeing ghosts given how disoriented and enraged she currently was, thanks to what had literally just transpired.

But no.

This was real. Rachel fucking Amber was standing right there in the doorway with that same goofy smirk she always had.

Chloe was fucking _furious_.

"You still look like the same Chloe I remember. Just a little more-"

Before Rachel could even explain herself, the red-hot stinging of a viscous slap on her cheek forced her to stumble backwards.

"You fucking bitch!" Chloe snarled, grasping her sore hand and baring down at Rachel with angry irises.

Rachel, still partially shocked from just happened, gulped and walked backwards a bit to gain some distance.

"...Guess I deserved that, huh?"

"Fuck yeah you did! And a hell of a lot more! I thought I told you that I didn't wanna see your fucking cheating face ever again?!"

"I know you did, Chloe. I...just-" Chloe cut the poor girl off before Rachel could even get her excuse up off of the ground.

"Nope. You don't get to talk. Get the fuck off my doorstep. RIGHT. NOW." Chloe repeated herself with a boom. Her face was a sea of emotions. First anger, then concern, then reluctance, and then back to anger. Given the multitude of horrible things the punk had been through in the past 24 hours, Chloe's patience meter was nearly on empty.

Rachel stepped in closer, internally bracing herself in case Chloe were to assault her again. Rachel seemed as though she wanted to say something, but couldn't bring herself to speak.

Chloe hadn't even realized that she had walked up to the shorter woman until Rachel's warm breath started tickling up against her nose. "Rachel Fucking Amber. If you don't get away from me right now, I won't be held responsible for what might do."

"I know your pissed off Chloe and I totally understand why...but I just really need to speak to you. Please."

Chloe swallowed a nervous stone down her throat. In her rage, she hadn't even registered the fact that she hadn't heard from Rachel in nearly three...almost four years. Now, she was standing right in front of her. Chloe stared Rachel up and down, taking in her attire. She was dressed in a white tank top and jean jacket combo, paired with ripped shorts that were cut off around the knee, exposing her skinny calves.

She still has that same stupid dragon tattoo. We got ours on the same day. So I'm not dreaming then...this is definitely still Rachel.

"...Fine. Just say your peace and then get the fuck away from me."

The was a flash of a sly smirk in Rachel's face but it faded quickly when she saw Chloe's still angry expression. She offered her hand to the punk, who stared at it with a deadpan gaze and shot her a pair of middle fingers in response.

"Fuck off. Don't act like we're all buddy-buddy again. I still wanna smack the shit out of you, so just spit it out already." Chloe said, stepping back in her doorway, her arms folded.

Rachel nodded in approval and took a deep breath before speaking. "Uhh..could I maybe...come inside first? I mean, It's chilly as fuck out here."

Chloe sighed deeply and face palmed. Rachel was really pushing her luck here. But she was too exhausted and drained in order to keep up her angry facade for much longer.

"Whatever. Bring your ass inside." Chloe mumbled, gesturing for Rachel to follow her.

Flopping back onto her sofa with a heavy thud, Chloe slumped back and stared up at Rachel. The latter of whom, seemed to be nervously inspecting every inch of the apartment.

"This place ain't half bad. I mean, I've seen better...but it's far from the worst. It could use a little bit of cleaning up though." Rachel absentmindedly commented, rubbing a finger across the smudgy curtains covering up the far side window.

Chloe sucked at her teeth and groaned. The horrible headache from earlier was started to re-emerge, this was all entirely too much. First, her and Max's relationship shenanigans, and now Rachel's annoying fuckery. Chloe swore if anything else happened to her today, she might just keel over.

"So..uh..how's Max? If your both still together, I mean." Rachel inquired, casting an eye over at Chloe, who nearly jumped out of the sofa at mention of Max's name.

"None of your fucking business. Max is my girlfriend, not yours. So buzz off."

"Damn, forget I even asked. But... on another note you should really do something about all of this dust over here. Shit's gonna cause a fire."

Chloe groaned loudly.

"Jesus Christ Rachel, do you have an actual reason for being here or what? Or are you just gonna stand around and give me renovation advice?" Chloe snapped, rubbing her throbbing temple with both hands.

 _Fucking migraine won't go away. Jeez, remind me to never to get shitfaced like that again._

Rachel took notice of Chloe's distress, so she walked over to her and sat down. "You feelin' alright? You look like shit. No offence, of course."

Chloe shot her a sharp glare. "Eat a dick. Today's been fucking a disaster, if you must know. Everything just fucking sucks right now."

"Tell me about it. Life's been rough for me too." Rachel said, leaning back into the sofa, folding a leg across her lap.

 _Fuck you Rachel. I don't give a shit about your life you stupid cheating whore. You broke my fucking heart when I needed you...you... dirty skank!_ Chloe attempted to give a snarky fake laugh, but the pounding in her head stopped her from doing so.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure it has. I guess running away to bang a drug dealer and his mangy mutt wasn't the smartest idea in the world, huh. Who would've guessed?"

There was a flash of hurt in Rachel's face after that comment, but it faded just quickly as it had appeared. She twiddled her thumbs around skittishly. Chloe couldn't suppress the small grin on her face in response.

 _Yeah, I hope that shit cuts you deep bitch. It doesn't compare to the pain you put me through._

Rachel coughed forcefully a few times to break up the tedious silence. "Uh...yeah. I'm really fucking sorry about that Blue. For..everything. I know I fucked up." Rachel's sentence was slow and deliberate, but her words seemed to be pure and genuine. As she stared on at the scowling woman across from her, Rachel's eyes were brimming over with glossiness.

"Can you forgive me...please? I'll do my best to make things right. I swear."

Chloe choose to say nothing in response to that. Instead, opting to simply give Rachel an understanding look. She hadn't forgiven Rachel entirely, it would take a lot more than an apology for that to happen...but Chloe wasn't up for another argument right now either, so she decided to play nice for now. Thankfully, the gesture was enough for Rachel seemed accept it for an answer, as she smiled softly and gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Chloe. I mean it. You don't know how much that means being able to finally get that off my chest." Rachel uttered, seemingly reassured by Chloe's decreasing animosity towards her. Rachel offered her hand to Chloe again, this time Chloe simply shook her head in refusal.

Before Rachel said anything else, Chloe took control of the conversation with a sharp sigh. "Look Rachel, I might have forgiven you for now, but that doesn't mean that were gonna start relieving old times again. That shit is over. For good. You got that?"

Rachel seemed to understand and nodded in approval. "Gotcha. It's just been a while since I've seen you, is all. I kinda forgot how it feels to be around someone you can trust."

"That's bogus. You don't trust your beloved Frank? I find that hard to believe, seeing as how you practically let him tear our relationship apart." Chloe said, unable to hide the bitterness in her voice.

Once again Rachel appeared to be offended by Chloe's words. Her gaze shifted downward and she shuffled her sneakers around on the carpet below her. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about..."

Chloe rolled her eyes and grunted. "About that sleazeball Frank? For what? His dick not good enough for you anymore or something?"

Rachel suddenly looked a bit annoyed. "No! of course not!"

"It's just that...he...he..." Rachel stopped mid-sentence and appeared to be pondering something. Her eyes give a gleam of sadness and despair in them that Chloe hadn't seen in God knows how long.

Chloe noticed this and decided to pry a little bit further. "He's what? Still a baked bean obsessed druggie? Still in love with that smelly mutt?"

"Frank's what?"

...

...

...

"Dead. Frank is dead, Chloe. And he has been for some months now." Rachel quiet voice finally managed to say, sucking the wind right out of Chloe's sails.

...

 _WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK._ Chloe's mind drew several blanks before she could even form a logical thought.

 _Frank...was...dead?_

Rachel sniffled and brushed something away from her face before she started speaking.

"It was an overdose." She mumbled glumly. Her head hung lowly in her arms and she placed her gaze up towards the ceiling.

Chloe, still completely and utterly flabbergasted, merely sat in shock. Despite the harsh words she had for the man just a few seconds earlier, Chloe couldn't shake the dull pain she suddenly felt knowing that Frank was no longer of this Earth. Frank was never someone Chloe had considered a "friend", but she never hated the guy. Hell, there was even a small period prior to Max's return, where he and Rachel were the only two people she truly felt comfortable around.

And now...he was just...gone.

...

Chloe didn't even know how to feel anymore.

"...I just found him in his RV one day. Originally, I went there to break up with him. I was gonna tell him that I was done with his shit. All of his stupid fucking problems...and...addictions...but when I got there...he was just laying. Motionless. Kinda like he was sleeping..." Rachel melancholy uttered, drawing Chloe's attention.

"Aw shit..Rachel...I had no idea, dude. That's so fucked up." Chloe stated, trying her best to sound as empathetic as she humanly could.

 _This day literally cannot get any fucking crazier._ Chloe thought. Her stomach was cramping now, mostly from a lack of eating, but partially due to the sickness she was feeling over all of this new found information.

Rachel suddenly stood up and took a look out of the window. Chloe found herself doing the same. The sun was starting to set over the horizon, casting an orange glow over the environment.

"Hey Blue...I should probably go. I..uh...think I need to lie down or something..." Rachel said, walking over away from Chloe and over towards the far end of the living room.

Chloe seemed bewildered by Rachel's sudden antsyness. "You sure? Where are you even staying at anyway? You never told me."

"I booked a few nights at the Motel-Inn a few blocks from here. After that...I'm pretty much...living place to place...until I find somewhere else."

Damn. That's sounds hella rough. I guess...I should probably help her out...at least a little bit.

"You could stay a few nights here if you want. I mean...it's a pretty small place but I don't mind sleeping on the sofa for a while." Chloe offered. Even though the still bitter part of her mind was screaming at her to just let Rachel leave.

Rachel smirked, but shook her head anyway. "That's okay Blue. I don't deserve your help. Besides, If I remember correctly, you used to snore in your sleep like a wild animal."

For the first time in a long time Chloe smiled at Rachel. "Oh, and you sleep like a princess, huh? Please, I know lawnmowers quieter than you."

Rachel chuckled and turn to leave but before she did she said final thing. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? I still have more shit to tell you...but...I think I need sometime to sleep on it. Clear my head, you know?"

"Sure Rach. I'll be here. Do whatever you want."

...

...

...

"See you around. And thanks, Chloe. For everything." Rachel said before walking out of the door and shutting it behind her. Leaving no trace that the woman had ever even been there.

Minutes after Rachel had gone, Chloe stood alone left to her thoughts. Her stomach gurgled quietly as a pang of hunger tore through it, her body in need of sustenance. As she walked into her kitchen she couldn't help but shake the feeling that Rachel wasn't being straight up with her.

 _She was hella hiding something...but what?_

Chloe would have to find out another time. Her throbbing temple and empty stomach made sure of that. For now, Chloe had to find a way to get things back on track with Max and dig deeper into whatever it was that Rachel was up too.

Taking a bite out of her sloppily made baloney sandwich, Chloe put a finger to her chin in thought.

 _Damn I have my hands full..._ _This is hella fucked._


	6. Strange Things

The last few days had been up and down for Chloe. The apartment had felt so empty and quiet without Max's warm presence within it. Chloe's self-deprecation was worsening and she felt closer and closer to wit's end as the days went by. Not all was bad though, partly in thanks to her partner's absence, Chloe had pretty much been forced to finally get around to doing some much needed cleaning up.

Her last conversation with Rachel was still weighing on her mind heavily. The eerie feeling that she couldn't shake was still bothering her. Rachel had suddenly popped back up out of the blue and was staying at the motel up the street after not haven't been seen for the last three years. Chloe could still remember the last time she and Rachel had spoke back in Arcadia Bay. Chloe, heavily intoxicated and depressed, had shown up to Amber's residence and started hurling hate fueled insults at Rachel upon discovering the latter's secret relationship with Frank. James Amber had even threatened to have her arrested, but was wisely talked out of it by Rachel. Needless to say, their final confrontation had been one for the ages.

...

 _"I'm know your angry Blue... Just please let me explain..."_

 _"No! Go fuck yourself, you lying bitch!"_

 _"It's not like you think, Chloe. I swear! I just need you to listen to me!"_

 _"I fucking trusted you Rachel! I fucking loved you! How could you do this to me?!"_

...

The bitter memory was draining the life out of Chloe's soul at the mere thought of it. Thankfully that was right around the time Max had come back to Arcadia and re-emerged back into Chloe's life.

 _Oh...my precious Max...damn I miss you so much baby..._

How in the world had she even found her and Max's apartment in the first place? Who the hell even knows?

Things were definitely fishy and weren't sitting well. But nonetheless, Chloe had bigger concerns on her mind, more specifically her relationship with Max.

Max was still in Seattle and they hadn't spoken since that day and Chloe felt horrible about it. Granted this wasn't the first time something like this had happened between them, Chloe was still beating herself up over it.

It was always the same thing. Max prods, Chloe blows up, which makes Max sad, Chloe feels like shit, and then Chloe runs away in shame. It never failed.

Irritable and frustrated at her own foolish mistakes, Chloe gave a exasperated grunt as she threw the last bit of dirty laundry into the clothes hamper. Even now as a fully adult woman, Chloe still loathed doing chores. Under normal circumstances, Chloe preferably would've asked Max do it but...

With that and most of everything else in the apartment taken care of, Chloe had planned to go out and do some shopping or at least attempt to seeing as how she had nothing better to do. Maybe even go pay her old friend Jack a visit at the bar down the road.

Truth be told, Chloe's solution for most things whenever she was bored, sad, mad, or any emotion really, was to go out and get irrevocably drunk.

 _Hey, good booze never hurt anybody...it's all about having self-control._ She thought, snickering to herself.

Walking into the bathroom, Chloe stole a quick glance at her reflection in the mirror. Barely in her twenties, Chloe looked like a wounded veteran. The bags under her eyes paired with her fuzzy blueish-blonde bed hair seemed to send out a warning message to all who came across her :"Stay far away, I've been through some shit."

Chloe gave her abdomen a small poke, feeling a gentle layer of pudge starting to form on the surface. No doubt the result of a diet consisting of mostly cheap takeout and beer. Not like Chloe cared to much though, not like she was trying to impress anyone anyway. Patting her belly one final time, Chloe struck a fancy pose, flexing her arms in the goofy way possible.

At least her tattoo's were still hella rad, right?

She had gotten a few more since she moved to Portland. Nothing crazy, just a simple phrase or two on her knuckles and such. Part of Chloe had always secretly wanted to open up her own parlor but turns out it's a lot more complicated then she thought. Plus being a waitress at Marty's is simple enough job.

Well...it was. Chloe had gone and fucked that up too.

She was still out of work. She would probably have to start looking around for openings in tabloids soon. She couldn't afford to be relationship-less and jobless.

 _Sigh. Another day, another fucking problem._

Finishing up in the bathroom, Chloe stepped out and threw on whatever she could find. She still didn't know exactly what she was doing or going, but the she refused to stay in this cold apartment by herself. Besides, without Max alongside her it didn't really feel like home anyways.

Just before Chloe could step out of the door, her phone's loud grunge ringtone blared throughout the room. Skipping over to where it lay, Chloe picked it up and flicked it on.

Chloe didn't recognize the number, but for some reason she answered it anyway. Chloe jumped back a bit in surprise once Rachel's voice came through on the other side.

 **[CALL ACCEPTED]**

 _"Uh..is this Chloe? Chloe Price?"_

 _"Rachel? The fuck?"_

 _"Oh damn, so it is you! I'm glad I remembered your number after all these years. How you holding up?"_

 _"Uh..I'm cool I guess...Not to be rude or anything Rach, I was in the middle of doing something. What are you calling me for?"_

 _"I was..uh...wondering if you'd be down to meet up a someplace. I..uh...wanted to talk to you a little bit more..."_

 _"If you wanna talk then talk. I'm all ears."_

 _"Uh...yeah. It'll be better if we...uh..spoke in person. I was thinking like a park or a cafe or something...I mean it's kinda important."_

 _"How come you didn't bring this shit up when you where over here last week if it's so damn important..."_

 _"I wasn't ready to then. But I am now."_

 _"Rachel, this is all sounding hella shady right now, you know that right?"_

 _"I know...I..I can explain. Just let me speak to you. I just..please..Chloe...let's talk."_

 _"Fine...fine. You know the little dog park just outside my apartment complex?"_

 _"Yeah...I think I know...I...mean I can google it or something if I get lost..."_

 _"Do whatever you gotta do. Just bring your ass there. Noon tomorrow sound good to you?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Aright then. See you there. And you better have a good fuckin' reason for all this secrecy too."_

 _"I do. Just trust me, Blue."_

 **[CALL ENDED]**

Chloe swallowed a ball of regret down her gullet as soon as the phone call was over.

Something was not right at all here. Rachel had just now come back into her life and now she wanted to be all mysterious and shit? Chloe didn't even know why she had agreed to meet up with Rachel. Perhaps it was the somewhat scared tone in Rachel's voice...or maybe Chloe was just being stupid. It all sounded so strange and un-ordinary. Either way, Chloe wanted to get to the bottom of it. She had a little bit of time to spare until her and Rachel's meeting, Chloe figured she go and grab a drink or something to clear her head.

Rachel's words replayed over and over in her mind.

"I do. Just trust me, Blue."

 _What the hell is going with you Rachel?_


	7. Crossroads

Chloe took a brief sip from her of mug of coffee as she bundled herself up under her winter coat. The chilly February breeze was in full effect as it's icy winds sent another chill down her spine. Over in the distance, she could make out a bench out in the distance so she figured might as well make her way over to it. Balancing her cell phone in one hand and her cup of coffee in the other, Chloe trudged over and took a seat.

 _Damn it's cold out here. Probably should've told Rachel to meet me somewhere else..._

Speaking of which...

Chloe sighed.

Rachel had been an enigma since her mysterious return last week. Now she was being purposely vague and obtuse for some sudden reason. Chloe couldn't decipher why. In the time that Chloe had known her, she knew that Rachel had always had a mischievous and manipulative side...but something was off about this particular occurrence.

Well, whatever the reason, Chloe wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Suppressing a another quiet sigh, Chloe quietly fiddled with her cellphone and lost herself in her thoughts.

After nearly ten minutes of tireless waiting Rachel finally had shown up.

"Fucking Finally. You get lost or something?"

Rachel smirked and waved her hand nonchalantly. "Nah. Just had to take of something. You must've been waiting a long time, huh?"

Chloe flipped her the bird and crossed her arms. "Like you wouldn't believe. Anyways, let's get down to bidness. What the hell did you drag me out here for?" The punk finished, openly prodding Rachel for an answer. Rachel give a brief peek over her shoulder that Chloe pretended not to notice and looked down to her feet.

"Got a minute for a quick story?" Rachel said, taking on the bench across from Chloe.

Already annoyed from having to wait for so long, Chloe's answer came out a little more aggressive than she intended. "Duh. I didn't meet up with you for nothing. So shoot."

Rachel seemed a bit discouraged by that response but carried on anyway. "Uh So. I..uh might've not been completely truthful when we talked last time."

 _Big fuckin' surprise there..._

Keeping her thoughts to herself for the time being, Chloe rolled her eyes and let Rachel continue. "I know what you're probably thinking...I lied to you again...but I have a good reason, you know. I just wanted to make sure time was right to come clean."

"Rachel, My girl is in Seattle and I just lost the only good job I had. I don't know what to think anymore, to be honest with you." Chloe said, re-adjusting her beanie on her head in order to shield her temple from the harsh chill. The cold wind was really starting to grow tiresome and Rachel's reluctance was already wearing out it's welcome.

"Shit...I can't..."

"Rach, No more fucking around. Just spit it out already."

Rachel nodded in affirmation and took a short breath before resuming. "Chloe I'm in some shit, Okay? Like really deep shit..." The blonde mumbled, her demeanor changing to one of complete of sudden paranoia and panic.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like Frank might've gotten in to some shady shit and know It's come back on me." Rachel said. Her showing genuine fear and uncertainty. Chloe knew it was the truth.

"Rachel, I'm not sure I'm reading you. What exactly did you and Frank get into?" Chloe inquired, extremely concerned now with this new-found information. Rachel seemed hesitant and leaned back diverting her sight away.

"I don't think I should say. I don't wan't you to worry or get involved." Chloe scoffed. "The fuck, man? I think I'm already hella involved."

Rachel locked eyes with the punk once more. "I'm not even sure if that's the real reason, anyways. I'm just grasping at straws...I guess."

Chloe shook her head. This wasn't making sense. First Rachel wanted to talk and now all of a sudden she didn't want to disclose anymore info? Something was not sitting right.

"Get the fuck out of here with that. Why even bring it up then?" She said, desperate to put Rachel in a corner. Chloe fingers gripped lightly at the hardwood table, the stress of the conversation was making her crave a cigarette.

"It's complicated, okay? I don't have all the details and I'm just stressing out pretty hard right now..." Rachel remarked, sighing.

Her facade was wavering.

"I'm a mess, Blue. A giant fucking mess."

...

The silence was soul crushing as neither of them knew what they wanted to say next.

Chloe was beyond confused on what to do at this point. Rachel's rapid change in behavior was concerning, but, what should she say? What should she do?

In the all of awkwardness Rachel had begun pacing quietly around the bench while she gathered herself. Chloe took a moment and to formulate her spiel in her head, but before she could speak Rachel interrupted her.

"You remember when we had to sleep the whole night in your truck cause we got super shitfaced in the junkyard that one time?" Rachel spoke up, her voice quiet and low.

Chloe, still partially speechless at her companions odd antics sputtered her reply. "Uh-yeah..why?"

"Those were good times, Blue. I miss those times. Don't you?"

"Jesus Christ, Rachel, are you okay? Like seriously, did you get high before you got here or something?" Chloe's patience was wearing thin by now. Nothing was making sense anymore.

Rachel scoffed and rubbed the back of her head. "I...uh...think... I should go. This was a mistake. Sorry, Blue." Before Chloe could rebuttal or say anything, Rachel turned on her heel and trekked off into the distance.

Chloe was left bewildered in the silence.

...

...

...

Sucking in another brief drag from her third cigarette, Chloe held the smoke in her lungs until it felt like they would nearly burst. Just when the pressure was becoming too much, she relented and released, clouding the space in front of her face with smoke. She sighed.

What was she to do? Rachel was obviously going through something and something major. Chloe knew Frank was into some shady shit but who could he have pissed off?

And why would they want Rachel?

Did she fuck someone over?...Did she kill somebody?

The fucked up part of Chloe's mind couldn't help but smirk as the image of Rachel dressed up like some doofy action-movie hero parading through gunfire crossed into her mind.

 _Rachel Amber, Action-Hero Extraordinaire..._

Rubbing her socked feet together to keep them warm, she took in another drag that her lungs protested at, but she nonetheless ignored. All of this stress and hoop-jumping was putting her brain into overtime. She didn't know who she could go to or turn to during a time like this.

Joyce? _Nah._

David? _...Yeah no._

...

 _Max?_

Max. Max, who was still probably pissed at her and still in Seattle.

Chloe craved the taste of Max's lips on hers and skinny arms wrapping around her waist. She missed it. She missed it all so damn much.

There was nothing more Chloe wanted more right now. Her belly clenched with desire and she grunted softly.

 _Damn it Max...I hella could use your hipster wisdom right now._

 _Or a kiss...and something a lil' extra..._

Fighting the urge to lose herself to her primal urges, Chloe stood up and stretched. The clock on the nightstand next read that it was a little past noon, so Chloe figured she had some hours to play with. Finishing off the last bit of her cigarette, Chloe tossed it aside and stepped into her living room.

What would she do now?

She was out of work so that was off limits.

 _Go grab a bite?_

Chloe wasn't sure she could ingest anything right now after what had happened with Rachel. Besides, knowing her appetite, her stomach would probably remind her to eat eventually.

She could probably go get drunk or something...but seeing as though that was her excuse for everything Chloe figured she should probably find a healthier hobby.

Now that she had thought about it, there was probably better things to spend her money on than fast-food and alcohol.

...

There wasn't much Chloe wanted to do right now if she was being honest.

Other than Max.

A billion thoughts or more went through Chloe's mind on what she should do.

Until something snapped in the back of conscience.

 _Aw...fuck it..._

Chloe knew that Max needed some space.

But Chloe also needed Max.

She needed her more than anything...especially right now.

She was done waiting.

Chloe Price was headed to Seattle.

She would get her Max back.


	8. Reunion

Chloe had always hated Seattle.

Too many bad memories.

Not to mention the entire place gave off that "big-time city" vibe that Chloe loathed.

Despite all that though, Chloe was glad that her mini road trip had turned out okay for the most part. As she pulled into the neighborhood that Max's parents lived on, Chloe could feel a feeling of despair wash over her as she got closer to her destination.

Shifting her truck into the small driveway of the Caulfield residence, the drab, olive-colored two-story house looming casting it's shadow down over the front yard. Ignoring the sudden craving for a cigarette she would always get whenever she was overly nervous, Chloe marched up to the front door and swallowed a stone down her throat.

Still, Chloe was happy that she'd be seeing Max's face for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. It was a most welcoming revelation.

Walking up to the front door, Chloe said a brief speech in her head and took a second to recollect herself before she could knock.

After a brief moment of noise from behind the door, A large man sporting a buttoned-down plaid shirt and a lumberjack beard answered it - Ryan Caulfield. After taking a moment to process who was standing before him, Ryan cleared his throat with a forced cough before speaking.

"Well this is certainly a surprise. You do know it's pretty rude to show up to someone else's home uninvited, right?" He remarked flatly, his tone coming off as stern and unimpressed.

Chloe shifted her boots together on the ground nervously. This is the kind of welcome she deserved, she figured.

"Uh..yeah. I'm hella sorry about showing up out of nowhere Mister Caulfield...I..uh just wanted..." Chloe trailed off the rest of her sentence, she normally wasn't the one to get the jitters during moments like these, but seeing the blank and emotionless expression plastered on Max's father's face nearly made her want to vomit.

Chloe's relationship with Max's parents had gotten rather rocky these last few years. While it was far from being a bad one, they weren't on the best of terms either.

On one hand Chloe could see why they felt as though she was a bad influence on their only daughter...on the other hand she wanted to tell them to go shove it. Chloe loved Max more than anything and she would never hurt her, (At least not intentionally) so Chloe wished she could just find a way to express that to them.

Ryan Caulfield sighed and re-adjusted his flannel and looked down towards the punk before him. "You came to see Max, didn't you?"

Chloe nodded glumly, her eyes facing away from the much taller man, his silhouette looming over her like an imposing shadow.

"She told me about what happened between you two, you know? Every little detail."

"I just wanted to apologize to her, face to face." Chloe forced out an answer, still unsure on what to do with all the anxiety building up inside of her.

Ryan folded his arms and stepped back a bit, so he wasn't blocking the doorway. "I can tell that she missed you. She's hasn't said much since she's been back here."

That doesn't surprise me...Max never says what's on her mind. I think my stubbornness might've rubbed off on her.

"She's upstairs in her room. She'll be glad to see you." Ryan finished with a sigh. He extended his arm into the interior of the house, directing Chloe towards the staircase.

Chloe nodded her head once more, making sure this time to express her fullest gratitude. She was thankful she didn't have to stand outside in the cold any longer than she had to.

As she began making her way up the flight of stairs, Ryan's gruff voice called out again from behind her.

"For what it's worth Chloe, I'm glad you showed up today. I know it isn't easy to own up to your mistakes. Take it from me." He said softly, his expression softening somewhat into a forced but still genuine half-smirk.

Chloe nodded her head for a third time, mostly because she still was unsure on how to approach this particular situation, but nonetheless said her peace.

"Thanks Mister Caulfield, I won't fuck it up this time. I promise you."

Ryan chuckled quietly and gave her a subtle wink. "I certainly hope not. Now go on up there and make things right."

Max had been looking over some old photos from years past when a knock at her bedroom caught her attention. Placing them face-down in a pile neatly, she got up with a sigh and trekked over to open it.

Expecting her mother to let her know dinner was almost ready from the umpteenth time, Max opened the door with a huff.

"I'm not really hungry right now Mom, could you just leave-"

...

...

...

"Hey baby...did you miss me?"

That voice...that hair...that smile... _Chloe_.

Max was nearly frozen solid with all of the emotions that were flowing through her body. "Chloe? Are you cereal, right now? How did you even...?"

Chloe rubbed the back of her head nervously. Choosing to mimic Ryan's actions from earlier, Chloe did a forced cough and stepped the room.

"Mind If I come in?"

Max, still in bewilderment, said nothing and simply backed away and sat on her bed. Chloe walked forward and shut the door behind her gently. Max looked up at her as if she were searching for something.

Chloe made way over to Max's bed and took the spot right next to her.

It was painfully clear neither of them knew what to say or do. Chloe eyes shot from the floor to Max's face, to the ceiling, then finally back to the floor.

"Hey Max. I'm-"

"-Sorry." Max quickly spoke, finishing the apology for her.

...

"I fucked up, Max. I hurt you and I'm sorry for that. You know how I can get in my own head sometimes...I guess I'm just afraid of losing you again..."

...

More silence.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have up and left like that. It was immature." Max mumbled, much like Chloe, her gaze hadn't yet left the floor.

 _Nice try Maxine. But this one is on me._

Chloe smiled gently and reached her arm over to comfort her long desired partner. "Nah. I'm taking the flak this time. I was being a colossal bitch, so I don't blame you for wanting to bail. Heck, most people with half a brain would've done the exact same thing."

Max leaned in close to Chloe's embrace, realizing just much she had missed this feeling of companionship. "Okay, who are you and what did you do with the real Chloe Price?" Max remarked, laughing softly as Chloe rolled her eyes in response.

"Don't get used too it. I just wanted you to know that I was sorry for what happened."

"I mean seriously. When's the last time you've even admitted being in the wrong?" Max smirked, clearly finding joy in Chloe's sudden change of heart.

Fighting off the urge to rebuttal Max's teasing with some signature Chloe sass, the punk simply rolled her eyes again and pulled Max by the arm to get her closer.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know I'm a asshole." She said behind a giggle.

Chloe took a moment and wrapped her up in a pseudo hug. Nestling her head into Max's freckled neck, Chloe groaned quietly, taking a small whiff of Max's apple-scented shampoo, she smiled.

This what she had been missing all along. It made her feel whole again.

Another batch of silence fell over the room as the two women embraced one another.

...

...

"That's not all I have to tell you, babe."

Max leaned back as to bring her vision in line with Chloe's. "Yeah?"

"I got fired, Max. They let me go on the same day you left." Chloe mumbled, she knew Max wouldn't judge her for losing her job, but it was still an embarrassing feat nonetheless.

Max's face softened into a look of sympathy. "Oh, Chloe.." She resumed their embrace with enhanced need.

"I was so fucked up without you Max. I was hella afraid you wouldn't come back this time. I needed you." Chloe uttered with broken child-like voice into Max's cheek, her hands wrapping around the smaller woman's hips.

"I know Chlobear. It was wrong of me to make you feel like that again. I'm sorry that I didn't call sooner. "

"Now where have I heard that one before?" Chloe said, smirking down at Max's with a devious glare in her crystal blue irises.

Max was the one who her rolled her eyes this time as Chloe chuckled.

...

...

...

For the next minute or so, Max and Chloe simply held one another as if their lives depended on it. Both of them had been denied these feelings and emotions for what seemed like a millennia, so they made sure to savor it.

They most likely would have stayed like this for much longer had something not disturbed them.

Chloe winced in irritation as she felt her stomach rumble. She had completely neglected her bodily needs she had arrived in Seattle. An unfortunate side effect of being human. Her visual discomfort alerted the attention of the freckled brunette seated next to her. Max turned her head and grimaced, unclasping her arms and nudging Chloe with her shoulder.

"Uh...sorry for being such a shitty host. I'd imagine you must be pretty famished from such a long drive." Max declared with a grin, pinching Chloe's cheek between her thin fingers.

Chloe shot her off with a scoff. "Hey, what can I say? Max first, foodstuffs second."

Max gave a quiet giggle as raised up off the bed and walked over to other side of the bedroom. "How romantic. Anyhow, I think my parents are getting ready for dinner. You should join us since you came all this way."

Chloe stood up and walked over to where to Max was standing. "Lead the way, young grasshopper." she declared, taking a faux bow in front of Max.

Max could only chuckle widly at such a goofy display of affection.

Making their way downstairs and into the dinning room, the delicious smell of a meal being prepared assaulted both young women's respective noses. As they drew closer to the source of the aroma, their collective desires for food became more intense and vicious.

Growling loudly, Chloe's stomach seemed intent on informing any and everyone in a three mile radius that she was hungry.

Looking back at her tattooed girlfriend, Max smiled gleefully.

"Food comes second, right?" She remarked, using Chloe's own saying against her as she walked forward and suppressed a chuckle under her forearm.

Chloe gave her the classic scowl and middle finger combo. "Quiet, Caulfield. You better behave before I get the hankering for a hipster flavored sundae."

Max waved her hand behind her dismissively. "Ohh I'm soo scared, heheheh."

...

...

...

Despite the somewhat annoying teasing from Max, Chloe was feeling better than she had ever had in God knows how long.

She still hadn't told Max about Rachel but...there would be time for that later, besides, right now food was more important.

 _Definitely don't need to stress myself over that shit right now. Can't speculate on a empty belly anyways._

She felt safe again.

She felt like herself again.

Chloe felt loved.

It was good to be together again.

The night was far from over though there was still the matter speaking to Max's parents, who despite Ryan's words of encouragement from earlier, Chloe was pretty sure they hated her guts.

Parking her rear in a seat at the dinner table, Chloe looked around in wait, she and Max exchanging loving glances between one another.

All was as expected until a voice came from the opposite corner of the room.

"So Chloe Price..."

A woman in her mid-to-late-thirties walked in, a disapproving look frozen stiff on her face.

It was Max's mother - Vannessa Caulfield.

"You and I need to have a little chat."

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Repsonse to Reza Novaria's Review: Thanks, I am glad you're liking it. Keep the reviews coming.**


	9. A Night to Remember

"You and I need to have a little chat."

"Uh...sure?" Chloe mumbled halfheartedly as she leaned back in her seat. Vannessa had never been a favorite of Chloe's, not even when she was a child.

Chloe knew that she just wanted what was best for Max but the woman's overprotective nature wasn't earning her any brownie points in Chloe's book.

Setting down her her cellphone, Vanessa Caulfield walked closer to the table, the same disapproving look plastered all over her face. Max seemed to be just as confused as Chloe was, she reached hand over the tabletop, her pale hands caressing Chloe's.

Pretending not to notice, Vanessa strolled over and took a seat across from her daughter.

"Now, Max informed Ryan and I that the two of you have been having some relationship issues, correct?" Vanessa said, her eyes casting a gaze over towards Chloe. Max rolled her eyes and scooted closer over to Chloe.

"Uh..Yeah. Mrs. C. But...I..." Chloe stammered on. Like what had happened earlier with Ryan, she found herself feeling a loss for words under the older woman's attentive gaze.

"Well? I'm waiting for explanation..." Vanessa said.

"I-"

Just when the silence that had followed was getting to be to much, Max interrupted and spoke up on her partner's behalf.

"Everything's okay now, Mom. You and dad don't have to keep interrogating Chloe over it." The pale brunette said, her voice unusually filled with confidence.

It was rare when Max would speak like that, but that's what made Chloe cherish them so much more.

Not to mention, Chloe was thankful for the save, for sure. She didn't need nor care to have the bitter memory of what had transpired between her and Max to continuously be thrown back into her face. The reasoning from her daughter had seemed to quell some of Vanessa's misgivings, at least a tiny bit.

Her face had softened, and she gave a gentle sigh.

"Forgive me, sweetheart. Your father and I are just worried about you, that's all. You've looked melancholy these last few days..."

Hearing that made Chloe's heart sink like a stone in a pond. Her actions over the last three years had caused Max some serious heartache.

Chloe wanted to find a way to make it up to her.

She wanted to take Max someplace special where they could forget about life's problems and just spend time in each other's company. Somewhere they could stock up on all the booze and donuts money could buy.

Maybe she could even finally get around to persuading Max into getting her first tattoo. Either way, the scenarios were endless.

But where could they go?

 _Vegas...?...Canada?_

Hmmmh... She would really have to think some more on that subject some more in the future.

Chloe was so lost in her sudden thoughts she hadn't even realized that's Max's father had made his entry into the dining room.

"Couldn't help but here all the bickering out here from back in the kitchen. I think that a nice meal will help lift everyone's spirits." Ryan announced through his gruff voice, approaching the table with plates of stacked-high with various food items. He walked each side of the table giving each of them their plate to enjoy.

"I hope you planned on staying for dinner Chloe, otherwise I'd would've made your plate to-go." The man said with a small grin, trying his best to come off as hospitable as possible, he set the pair of young women's plates down before them.

Chloe couldn't deny the audible gurgle her stomach made in response. Hearing it, Max brushed her leg up against hers and gave the punk a sideways smirk. Chloe nudged her with a shoulder to silence her.

"This looks great, dearie." Vanessa said as she admired the meal below, her tone magically much cheerier than it was when speaking to Chloe.

Go figure, there.

"Yeah dad, it smells amazing, too." Max remarked, her mouth visibly watering.

"Well then, don't just stare it folks, dig on in!" Ryan declared with a round of gusto.

No words were spoken for awhile after that. The only sounds were food being partaken of, silverware clanking, and the occasional slurp of a drink or two.

Chloe groaned in satisfaction between bites, while it may not have been Two Whales caliber, it still pretty damn good.

With the hunger pangs in her stomach finally subsided, Chloe felt better about things had played out so far. She had got her girlfriend back and manged to score a free meal in the process. It obvious that things were still raw between her and Max's parents...but with time things could smooth out.

Things went on as expected with more eating and drinking, and a few awkward moments when someone would mention Chloe and Max's relationship that were thankfully glossed over.

By the time dinner was over, Chloe couldn't shake the feeling that the night had just begun.

About an hour later, Chloe, clad, in only her tank top and shorts, found herself laying on her back in Max's bed.

Max on the other hand, had turned to using Chloe's dinner-full belly as a makeshift pillow.

"Man, I am stuffed." Chloe declared with a yawn.

"I'd hope so. You ate like half your body weight." Max said, practically feeling Chloe's stony glare from under her.

"I am a growing girl, after all." The punk chortled, shifting her body as give Max the hint to get off her.

Taking said hint, the pale girl rolled over on her side as to bring her body parallel with Chloe's.

Chloe could the warm tingles from Max's breath on her face. Max's freckled face looked so appealing in the dimly lit room. Chloe couldn't deny the small quake of desire that rocketed through her mind whenever Max looked at her.

"You're staring, you goober." Max uttered with a chuckle as she rubbed heads with Chloe.

"Can't help it when there's so much eye candy in front of me." The punk grunted seizing the moment to take a small suckle of Max's cheek.

Being this close in bed with her mate had awakened a side to herself she had thought to been long lost.

Chloe's mind was being flooded with hormones as she gave into the lust that had been dormant for so long.

...

 _Chloe needed this._

Max shuddered from the sensation and suppressed a gasp. "My parents-"

"Won't hear a thing." Chloe said, finishing the sentence for her.

It had been a while since their last love-making session, so Chloe wanted to make this time as pleasureful as it could be.

"That's right baby. Make those wonderful noises for me..." Chloe growls, leaning over and softly biting Max on the ear.

Max gasps at the mix of pain and pleasure surging through her body.

"You're so cute, you know that?" Chloe chuckles, and gently positions her hand lower on Max's body.

"Shut up." Max mumbled, trying to hide the embarrassed and aroused blush on her cheeks. Max could feel her lover's fingers begin to make their way over and under her waistband. Max's arousal was through the roof now, her nether region becoming more moist with every passing second. Chloe sticks her middle finger directly into Max's wet snatch with vigor, causing the freckled brunette to gasp loudly.

"Ohhh, Chloe I feel like I'm- " Max attempted to say, but Chloe used her free hand to place a finger over Max's mouth.

"Shh, It's okay baby..." Chloe said leaning in closer, allowing Max to place her head in the nook of her shoulder.

Slowly Chloe inserted more of her fingers into Max, making the smaller girl groan in pure bliss.

Max felt like she was on cloud nine as Chloe fingered her. Max tried to grit her teeth to prevent more moans from escaping her mouth, but this ultimately proved unsuccessful. Chloe's five digits went to town, going up and down, left and right, and every direction possible inside of Max.

Max's moans of pleasure had long increased in volume, signs of her impending climax. Chloe took notice of this and sped up her motions, sliding her fingers in and out of Max's moist insides, making Max's breath audibly hitch.

"Are you close baby?" Chloe whispered in Max's ear.

Max could only nod her head, as the pleasure became to much for her to handle. Her body was beginning to spasm as Chloe's magic touch was bringing her closer to the edge.

Preparing for the grand finale, Chloe leaned in towards Max's ear, her hot breath making Max shiver.

Chloe face formed into a grin, whispering directly into Max's ear.

"Just let it all out Max..."

That did it.

...

"Chloe...!"

Max gasped out a loud bellow of pleasure and relief, scream-moaning out her partner's name. She yanked at the bed-sheets tightly as the feeling of her climax continues to rock her body and mind like the harsh winds of a tsunami.

Max's orgasm lasted nearly fifteen whole seconds, before finally fizzling out into multitude of short pleasure filled bursts.

...

"Sorry about that...it's been awhile.." Max lamented quietly, still trying adjust her hear-rate back to it's regular pace.

Chloe flashed a look of momentary empathy, before speaking again.

"Well buckle on up hippie, cause we ain't done yet..." Chloe bellows, wrapping an arm around Max's shoulder.

'We're not?" Max inquired, seemingly all tuckered from what she had just experienced.

"Hell no, now it's your turn." Chloe said, leaning back on the wall behind her, and placing a hand over her crotch, alluding for Max to service her, Almost as if she were issuing a challenge in a way.

Doing as instructed, Max got into position.

Soon, it wasn't before long that Max was the one that had Chloe writhing in pleasure.

The two of them were making sure this _definitely_ would be a night to remember.

...

With her naked form shielded by Max's sleeping form, Chloe's mind was buzzing. The whole road trip idea was sounding better and better as she thought about it.

And what about Rachel? Where did she fit in all of this?

Chloe wasn't sure. Once she and Max got back to Portland they could map out there plans a little bit better, she hoped.

Despite having a belly packed full of food and having _literally_ just had sex, Chloe surprisingly enough wasn't feeling too tired.

Forcing her eyes shut, Chloe lost herself to her thoughts and hoped that soon enough slumber would overtake her.


	10. Long Road Home

The drive back home to Portland was quieter than Chloe had expected. Neither of them had much to say, surprisingly enough.

Max would sometimes perk up some brief conversation with a question or two, but aside from that the ride was mostly uneasy silence. After she and Max had said their goodbyes to the Caulfields, Chloe opted to head home since it been a few days since she had last been there and Max needed to return back to her job. Not to mention, Chloe couldn't shake the feeling that Max's mother was spying on them.

Probably secretly plotting my demise behind closed doors. The punk thought.

Fiddling the with the long broken knob on her Chevy's radio, Chloe stole a glance at her girlfriend and love of her life. Max was currently too preoccupied with scrolling with cellphone to notice.

Whether it was her frazzled brown hair done-up in a short bob, her thin fingers attached to the bony hands that led up to her skinny arms, or the small freckles that adored her petite and unassuming face...Chloe was enamored by it all.

These were all qualities that might've seemed unattractive to some, but to Chloe these were the things that made Max so appealing to her.

How simple and basic the photographer had always been. How she never tried to be more than what she was. How she never held Chloe's countless mistakes against her. How when everything seemed so bleak and dark, Max was the light that shone through.

Even when there childhood friendship blossomed into something more, Max was always Max.

Shy and skiddish at times, but bold and straightforward when needed.

Chloe wanted to give her everything and beyond.

The road trip idea totally sounds like a good one...just have to scourge up the extra cash somehow...

"You're staring again." Max's voice suddenly sounded out. Chloe had been so focused in her thoughts and desires, she didn't realize that Max had taken notice of what she had been doing

"Only cause you had a booger in your nose." Chloe quickly retorted, turning her face to the side as to the hide the blush that had appeared. Max, obviously sensing the lie, just giggled softly and rolled her eyes.

"Chloe Price, World-renowned bullshitter."

"You know it."

Catching each others gaze, they stared into each others eyes and immediately fell into synchronized laughter.

These moments were special.

Roughly an hour later into the drive, Max's stomach had begun to protest, so they had opted to stop by a 7/11 to grab some snacks and pick up more cigarettes for Chloe.

Despite that minor setback, they were making good time.

"Looks like a storm getting ready to roll in. Hopefully we'll be home before it gets too crazy." Chloe said, taking a look out of the window, wiping away some of the smudge that had accumulated on the glass.

The weather outside had started to worsen, gray clouds appearing and multiplying by the minute.

Max took a brief sip from her cherry slurpee and leaned her head to the side. "Yeah. Speaking of which, I hope you kept the place tidy while I was away.

Chloe scoffed and nearly choked on her half-eaten hotdog at the thought. Chloe Price and household chores never go hand-in-hand.

"Come on Maxi-Pad, you know I'm like the antithesis of cleanliness."

Max chuckled and sighed a bit. "Great. Now the first thing I have to worry about when I get home is picking up your scraps."

Chloe stuck her tongue out and sneered at the brunette to her right. "Don't act like you didn't miss it."

Whatever it was that Max was going to say next was cut off by the vibrating from the punk's cellular device, someone had sent her a series of text messages in rapid succession.

Peering down at it, Chloe caught a nervous gasp in her throat when she saw who was texting her.

 _Rach: Hey blue i came by ur place yesterday and saw that you weren't home. what's up?_

 _Rach: just wondering when we can speak again._

 _Rach: its important._

 _Rach: like really important. i found out some more stuff._

 _Rach: if u can see this get back to me soon._

"Who's blowing you up like that? Did you find a secret admirer while I was gone?" Max inquired, eyes lighting up in curiosity. Her question wasn't answered initially as Chloe took a moment to register what the words on the cellphone's screen meant.

 _Damn it. I totally forgot about Rachel's bullshit. What the hell's does she want now? Fuck, at least let me enjoy Max for little bit longer before more weird shit starts happening again..._

"Uh..Chloe?"

Her attention snapped back on Max's slightly concerned face.

"Is everything okay?"

Chloe caught herself and contemplated making up a quick fib, but figured that she couldn't hide the Rachel situation any longer...despite as much as she might want to.

"It's Rachel."

"Rachel Amber?" Max asked, her eyes lighting up at the mention of the girl's name.

"The one and only."

"But...I..thought.."

"-Thought what? That she was off dead in a ditch somewhere? Yep, me too."

Max shook her head in disapproval. "No. I just thought you two weren't on good terms anymore. Cause you know...last time."

Max had been there when Chloe first discovered Rachel's shady dealings and could remember how hard Chloe had took it.

The drinking, the outbursts, the long nights where Chloe would fall off the grid and ignore everyone's calls

It wasn't a pleasant memory.

"Rachel returned from the dead on the same day you left. Kinda ironic, in hindsight."

"Anyways, she's been acting hella shady ever since then and it's been freaking me out like crazy."

Max took in what she was hearing and paused briefly to digest it all. "How come you didn't tell me sooner?...Where you even gonna tell me at all?" Chloe shot her a look that might've been mistaken for genuine anger to the untrained eye...or those who hadn't been around Chloe Price long enough.

"Of course I was Max. But me and you just got back together. I...just wanted to have you all to myself a little while longer before more bad shit starting falling from the sky."

"I was-"

"I know what you're gonna say. 'We shouldn't keep secrets from each other' or 'We need to be on the same page' I know and I get it." Chloe continued on with her spiel, unintentionally cutting off Max's rebuttal.

"So don't jump down my throat about it, okay? I was gonna tell you eventually. Alright?" Chloe said, finally finishing with a hefty sigh. Her tattooed hands clawed at the worn out steering wheel and she lowered her head dramatically.

...

A small and awkward silence washed over the Chevy's cab.

Chloe figured that her response had probably come out more spiteful than she intended. _One of my finest personality traits._

Thankfully, Max seemed to have understood her girlfriend's intentions and put her hands up defensively. "I believe and understand you Chloe. I'm sure you had your reasons. I'm just a little worried."

Chloe's expression softened a tiny bit and forced a smile through her grit teeth. "I don't mean to sound like I'm pissed at you Max. Rachel's been acting hella strange since she's come back and I think that it's all just fucking with my head."

The greasy gas station hotdog the punk had ingested mere minutes ago was now sitting uneasily in her stomach. Chloe desperately wanted to think about something else.

Max seemed to have understood and didn't press the issue any further.

The rest of the drive to Portland was mostly quiet.

...

...

...

...

 _Rachel sighed as she looked around the dirty motel room. The cold sweats were starting to come back and she didn't know how much longer she last like this._

 _She yanked and clawed at the tracks embedded in her forearm. The veins pumping precious blood beneath the flesh._

 _It had been a few days since her last hit. What was the worst that could happen?_

 _So what if it was killing her?_

 _So what if Frank was dead?_

 _So what if she couldn't pay off all her debts?_

 _Chloe was back. Chloe could come and stop her from doing this...right?_

 _Just like old times..._

 _Chloe..._

 _..._

 _Chloe had Max. Chloe hated her. She broke Chloe's trust._

 _..._

 _Rachel tied the belt around her arm tightly. Her mind craving the high so badly._

 _..._

 _She waited for somebody or something to rush in and stop her from falling any further._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Nothing did._


	11. Saving Private Amber

Chloe sighed as she made her way towards the motel. Rachel had been adamant about them meeting up again to address some issue or another. Max had also been adamant about tagging along, but Chloe had convinced her stay back at the apartment. Chloe didn't want things to get too crazy if Rachel started to get antsy. While not still not a confrontational soul by any means, Max had toughened up quite considerably over the years. With how unpredictable and off-the-cuff Rachel had been as of late, Chloe could imagine things flying off the handle at a moments notice.

 _I wonder who would win if they fought? My money is on Max. Rach's probably the better fighter, but Max is hella crafty and creative. Man, now that I'm thinking about it, a fight would be pretty fucking sexy to watch..._

Chloe chuckled at her thoughts as she walked through the empty courtyard. Ignoring some of the shady looks she received from the some the people nearby, Chloe pulled her hoodie over her head and picked up her walking pace. It was probably nothing, but Chloe swore that one of them had pointed a finger in her direction. Suppressing the urge to flip the bird at her offenders, Chloe balled her hands into her pockets and tried to play it cool.

 _I'm so glad that Rachel decided to stay at the crappiest motel in town..._

Walking up some stairs, the punk made her way down the corridor in search of Rachel's room number. After what had seemed like an entirety of monotonous walking, the punk finally had managed to located the ever elusive room number. Knocking loudly with no hesitation, Chloe took a few steps backwards so she wouldn't crowd the doorway.

After what had sounded like someone fumbling through things erupted from behind the wooden door, Chloe could hear someone rushing up to open it.

And open it, they did.

"Hey Blue. Good to see you."

Chloe would have replied to that, but she was too busy being caught up with what she was seeing. To say the least, Rachel had looked like she had seen better days. Somehow within the short amount of days since Chloe had last seen her, she had seemed to have gotten even more distraught looking. The punk was unsure on how she should approach this situation, so she took a cautionary step backwards.

"Uh..Rach?"

The girl in-question looked around quickly, her glazed eyes spreading around the area. Once she caught Chloe's slowly-widening gaze of concern, only then did she respond.

"Yeah. I know I look like a mess. But that's isn't why I invited you over."

Chloe nodded her out of sheer instinct and took a few paces forward. With all that happened between her and Rachel, she really wasn't sure on how to gauge the latter's reactions. Her stomach had already started doing that nervous churning that it had been doing as of late, and the punk held back a sigh. A pang on concern mixed with uncertainty tore through her brain.

This is all so weird. What the hell happened to you Rach?

Rachel stepped back and extended her arm into room's interior, inviting her in. Not wanting to draw things out any further, Chloe stepped in the room and let Rachel shut the door behind them.

Much like the occupant that was currently inhabiting it, the room was in a mess. It was a bit nostalgic for Chloe, reminding of her childhood room back in Arcadia Bay, but that didn't stop the uneasiness building up in the air. Rachel stepped in behind her and marched over towards a table in the far end of the room. Once she made it over there she plopped down into the folding chair and casted her gaze over at Chloe.

Figuring that that look was her queue to take her own seat, Chloe did so and sat on the bed. The torn-up springs poked in her lower back and she had to re-adjusted the way she was sitting. The tell-tell awkward silence filled the room. For some reason Chloe's flight or fight response was going off the charts. Rachel had taken out a cigarette at some point and was smoking it causally.

She didn't seem to be all they way there. Not really knowing how to approach the current task at hand, Chloe suppressed her negative thoughts and focused on prying out answers from the morose younger girl.

"Well?"

Chloe began, drawing the blonde's wavering attention onto her.

"Huh?"

"You wanted me and I'm here."

Rachel eyes lowered and she exhaled a drag.

"I'm just surprised you actually came."

Her tone was flat and unimpressed. It had come off almost condescending in a way. Like she was somehow pissed at Chloe for some magical reason.

The punk grit her teeth. How fucking dare she? How dare Rachel try and catch an attitude after all the manipulative head-games she had pulled for years? After she went fucked Frank behind Chloe's back and then lied about it?

"Oh fuck right off with that." Chloe boomed, already growing angry with the blonde.

"You don't get to play victim anymore, Rach. Not after all the shady shit you've done."

Rachel eyes turned a sharp icy glare. The half-smoked cigarette still dangling between her fingertips, blissfully unaware of the flame that was building. "I'm not playing victim. I've been going through a lot of shit and just wanted to have my friend be there for me. Is that so much to ask?" Her own voice beginning to raise in anger.

Chloe turned her head and she sighed.

This was already not going well. If she were honest, there probably better ways to handle this than a shouting match, but Chloe wasn't exactly well versed in handling things like this peacefully. Nonetheless, she found herself growing angrier by the second. If Rachel wanted to play ball like this, then so be it.

"I'm here aren't I? I've been trying my damnedest to decode your cryptic bullshit for the last two goddamn weeks! You haven't been making it easy either. Between your weird ass texts, the stupid fucking conversations that go nowhere, Rachel, you almost made my fucking head explode."

"Yeah but your not really here, are you Blue? Not like old times. You don't love me like you used to and I can tell."

What? What she talking about?

Old times?

 _Love?_

Was that what this whole thing was about?

"Rachel, You fucking cheated on me..."

"I KNOW THAT!"

...

The air was quiet, raw and tainted.

The cigarette had fallen into an ashtray, thankfully still not ablaze. Tears were falling down the blonde's cheeks and Rachel had lowered her head down in shame.

"I know I fucked up everything Chloe. I just...miss you...I miss everything that we had together..." Her sentence was messy between her sobs and she wrapped her arms around herself.

It was then that Chloe could notice something that she hadn't before. Small divots along Rachel's skin of her forearm. How could she have not noticed them before?

 _What the fuck? Are those fucking tracks in her arm?_

Anger dissipating rapidly, Chloe found herself standing up without even realizing it. She approached the shaking blonde carefully, not wanting to appear hostile anymore. She didn't really any other way to say what she was feeling other than to come on out and say it.

So she did.

"Rachel I need you to be honest with me. Are those tracks in your arm?"

Rachel didn't answer. She only continued to sob quietly. The punk lowered her own head down and took several steps closer. Obviously, Chloe was no stranger to drug use. But her only vises were cheap booze and weed. After the time she had tried a line of coke at a birthday party and ended up having a massive panic attack, she vowed never to touch the harder stuff.

Now that she thought about it, Rachel had been there on that day. She had been the one to hold Chloe down while the rest of the party-goers tried pouring cold water on her face to help calm her down. And from Chloe's knowledge, Rachel had never been into drugs after that either. Whatever the case, things had obviously changed.

Chloe's upset stomach had gone from nervous churning to just straight up aching. She lowered a hand to her belly and groaned. _Ugh. Fuckin' stomach is killing me. Too much stress and junk-food._

She was so confused on what to do. Normally she was the one flying off of the handle and freaking out. Now that the proverbial shoe was the other foot, it was if Chloe had forgotten how to walk.

 _Maybe I should've brought Max along with me after all. She's way better at dealing with emotional shit like this..._

Just when Chloe was sure that she was about to cause a forth-dimensional hole in her own brain from thinking too hard, Rachel suddenly shot up from out her chair and charged towards the punk.

Rearing backwards in surprised concern, Chloe took a defensive stance, unsure what Rachel's plan of action was. Bracing herself to attacked, Chloe caught a gasp in her throat once Rachel caught her lips and kissed her suddenly.

"...mmmmph!" Chloe protested as the blonde locked lips with her.

Mind going bezerk with endorphins, Chloe struggled mighty but Rachel's surprising strength held them both in place. Thankfully before things got too heated, Chloe found her inner willpower and managed to shove Rachel backwards from off of her and sent the blonde tumbling onto her ass.

"What..the...actual...fuck.." Chloe groaned. Her heart pounding in her chest and she struggled to regain control of her breathing.

Rachel had stood back up her feet almost instantly and she seemed almost in a whimsical state of being. She turned head to face the flustered punk and said, "Chloe?"

The tattooed rebel gave Rachel a glance of weak acknowledgement, her mind nearly at wits'end trying to figure out what the hell just happened. She couldn't believe Rachel had just fucking did that of all things.

 _That._

It was inconceivable.

"What is it Rach?-" She huffed, breathing still labored.

"-What the fuck do you want?"

Rachel eyes glazed over and she stumbled in place.

...

...

"I..don't feel so good..."

And with that chilling warning, Rachel Amber collapsed onto the floor.


	12. Everyday Punk Hero

Chloe hadn't stopped pacing since she had arrived at the hospital.

Rachel's meltdown had scared her beyond words. After what all had happened today, she still couldn't quite tell if she was dreaming or not. She cursed the fact the she hadn't brought any cigarettes with her, the anxiety that had built up inside of her as a result was bordering on being sickening. Taking a seat in the main lobby, the punk leaned back in the chair heavily and tried to keep herself calm.

Rachel.

Rachel.

She couldn't get the image of Rachel laying motionless on the motel floor from out of her mind. Not to mention, what Rachel had done mere moments before she had collapsed. God, she wore that she could still taste the blonde's lips on hers. Growing nervous, She hastily swallowed some saliva down her throat to try and block out the taste.

 _Honestly, what the actual fuck is going on right now? Not only do I get fired from my job, almost fuck up my relationship with Max, but now my ex-girlfriend is apparently a drug addict and possibly could have of just died right in front of me_. The punk said to herself, mentally trying to find some peace of mind.

 _Man, life can be so fuckin' strange sometimes..._

It wasn't the first time that Chloe had been to the hospital for Rachel. Memories of years past came flooding back in an instant. Damon Merrick. Ugh, If I can be thankful for one thing in this world It's that I don't have to be around that damn maniac anymore.

Chloe sighed. Taking a moment to look up at the clock above her head, she took in the time.

5:30 PM.

It was getting late. Max would probably start getting worried if Chloe wasn't back at the apartment soon. Still, she couldn't just up and leave yet. Not without checking in on Rachel's condition first. The EMT's that had showed up to the motel said that she had most likely suffered a seizure from an acute drug overdose.

Well...at least that was what she think they had said. She was so fear-stricken she could hardily even remember anything that happened in the moment.

Chloe shuddered in her seat and tried not to let it get to her. It did little to stop the thoughts from forming anyway. What if Rachel...did die? How would she feel? Knowing that their last conversation together was them shouting and screaming at one another. Chloe had built up so much hatred and resentment towards her in the last three years, she was surprised she even cared enough for Rachel's well-being at this point.

Honestly, no mater how hard Chloe tried, she couldn't bring herself to fully hate anyone. Especially someone who once meant as much to her as Rachel once did.

 _She cheated on you and broke your heart._

 _You could leave right now and no one would bat an eye._

 _Go back home to Max and forget the whole thing happened._

 _..._

 _Jesus, I know I'm not that bitter about it._

...not yet at least.

Fighting off the duality in her mind, Chloe girded herself and tried force out a positive daydream to pass the time...

...

"Excuse me, miss?..."

Opening one of her previously closed eyes, Chloe cast her wandering gaze up towards a man dressed in head-to-toe in scrubs. In a desperate attempt to make herself look presentable, the punk quickly sat upwards in her seat, fixing her posture.

"Uh yeah...? You-uh...need something?" She said quickly, hoping her sentence did come off as jumbled as it sounded in her head. The man gave her a warm glance that somehow made Chloe even more unnerved than she already was.

"I couldn't help but notice that you've been sitting here for awhile. May I ask you who your waiting for?"

"Amber. Uh...Rachel..Amber."

The man's expression softened and his eyes lowered. "Oh yes. That poor woman they just brought in. Would you happen to be a friend or a relative of hers by any chance?"

Chloe sucked in an exhale and she attempted to play off the turmoil that was brewing inside of her.

"Friend." She answered, her voice quiet and dull. The man who she assumed was a nurse of some-sort, adjusted his shirt and let out a brief sigh.

"I can't say for certain, but I do believe that our doctors have managed to put her in stable condition."

Deep sigh. So Rachel wasn't dead then. That brought her some relief.

"I wish I could give you more information at the moment but I can't. We're keeping a close watch on her and monitoring her vitals as best we can."

The nurse then gave a long-winded explanation of the steps Chloe could take if she wanted more information and so on. Chloe was only paying half-attention at this point, knowing that Rachel was no longer on death's doorstep for the time being had a calming-effect that resonated throughout her. Chloe relaxed a bit and felt her body lose some tension she had been holding onto.

Forcing a grin onto face, She said her thanks to the nurse and watched him walk down the hall, and eventually out of sight.

Having a moment to breathe now, Chloe stood up from her seat and took a steps to stretch out her sore limps. She grunted softly as a pang tore through her abdomen, her upset stomach had yet to wane. She suppressed a deep sigh, this had been a issue for her as of late. Whereas most people would get migraines from stress or anxiety, for some reason Chloe was different.

No matter what the circumstance, her stomach would almost always take the worst of it. Her notoriously unhealthy diet probably wasn't helping things either. Looking around, for a quick second Chloe considered asking one of the faculty members for some advice.

I wonder if the doc has any meds that I can use for a killer tummyache?...

She paused and thought about it for a moment.

...Nah. I should prolly' just tough it out. Don't want to stay here for longer than I have to. Hospitals are hella creepy.

Noticing just how much time had passed again, Chloe made her choice. Not wanting to keep Max up with worry, Chloe figured if she going to leave, now would be the best chance.

 _Please don't die on me Rach. I still have so much that I need to say to you. You and I aren't finished with each other yet._

Saying one last goodbye to Rachel in her thoughts, the punk turned on her heel and made way for the front exit.

...

A few hours later, sitting out on the apartment's balcony with a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of Jack Daniels in the other, Chloe let out a sigh as she took a look at the marbled pavement below.

She had been at this for some time now.

The punk had built up a steady pattern of exhaling a drag and then chasing it with a shot of whiskey. "Living Dangerously" she often called it. Ignoring how bad her lungs were protesting, Chloe took another drag that nearly made her whole chest cavity feel like it was on fire. She held the hit in regardless.

Soon though, this proved to be a bad idea.

Barreling down behind a coughing fit, Chloe choked out the last bit of smoke between mouthfuls of saliva, mucus, and whiskey.

Needless to say, it wasn't a pretty sight.

At least the booze was helping with her stomach pains. Well, not exactly helping "per-se" but it did assist with taking her mind off it. Wiping her mouth with her arm as if nothing had happened at all, Chloe went right back to living dangerously.

She knew it wasn't good for her, she truly and honestly did.

But on days like this one, when it seemed like everything was out of order and life was only out to cause her misery, Chloe didn't know any other way to cope.

It was only when a certain quiet voice called from behind her did the punk pause her self-medicating ritual.

"Uh, babe?"

It was Max.

"Yeah?", Chloe said, responding without bothering to turn her head.

"Don't you think it's time to come inside? You've been out here for since you got back from the hospital."

...

If there was anyone who could get through to Chloe during moments like these, it was Max Caulfield. Choosing not to put up a fight, Chloe set the bottle of Jack aside and stubbed the cigarette out into a nearby ashtray. Max was right. After explaining the entire Rachel-situation to her, the first thing the punk did was barricade herself out here.

Not to mention, It was starting to get rather cold outside anyway.

Standing up, Chloe dusted off some leftover ash from of her tank top before walking over to where Max was. The short brunette gave her a small peck on the cheek and guided her back into the apartment's interior.

Taking a seat on the large sofa in the middle of the living room, Chloe watched as Max shut the screen door and walked over to where she was before taking her own seat. Ignoring the warmth she felt when Max got close to her, Chloe turned her head away.

Something wasn't right about all of this.

She wasn't sure if was the just the alcohol that was making her feel this way, but Chloe had suddenly been overcome with self-loathing. She could see the hopeful twinkle in Max's eyes. How on earth could a person with as many problems as she had could end up with a soulmate as pure and caring as Max would forever be a mystery. Max had always been so nice and selfless.

Max had put her lifelong dream of photography on hold all just so she could keep Chloe's needs met. All because Chloe had some bullshit abandonment issues, meant that Max had to pay the proverbial price.

Even now, Chloe still felt like such terrible for that.

I mean, what does she even see in me? I'm such a fucking mess of emotions it's not even funny.

"Max..." Chloe began, catching the hipster's attention.

"Yes, Chlobear?"

She paused hesitantly for a moment.

"I don't deserve you."

Max's face sank almost instantly.

"Chloe-"

The punk didn't let her finish.

"I'm serious Max. You deserve so much more than being stuck in some shitty one bedroom shack with me. You could be out exploring the world, taking photos and shit. You should doing your own thing. Not dealing with my bullshit mood swings and problems."

Max attempted to interrupt once more but Chloe payed her no mind as she continued her self-deprecation.

"You should go back to school, Max. It'll hurt like hell being away from you but I'll get over it eventually. I don't want to hold you back anymore, Max."

Chloe took in some air to catch herself, before resuming.

"I just want you to be happy-mmmphh!"

Just when Chloe was about to continue with her rant, Max suddenly got in close and silenced her rambling with a kiss on the lips. Chloe resisted for a moment but soon settled down and allowed Max to take her.

Breaking it off after a few intense moments, Max opened her eyes and said, "Chloe, you're not holding me back."

"But-"

This time Max was the one who silenced the would-be interruptions.

"Let me finish. I will admit, yes, some days I do miss school and I do plan on going back someday, but that doesn't mean that I regret my choice."

Chloe could feel herself growing emotional at the brunettes words and fought heartily to not let it show.

 _You better not fucking cry, Price!_

"Remember Chloe, I chose this. I chose to be with you. And I would do it a million times over. Do you know why?"

Chloe shook her head despite already knowing the answer.

"Because I am in love with you, Chloe."

...

...

...

"I love you too, Max."

And I do, Max. So hella fucking much. You are the only thing that's good in my life. The only thing.

Overcome with raw emotion, Chloe went in for a hug but found Max holding her back slightly.

"Actually Chlobear, I wanted do something for you. To show how much I love you. Will you let me?"

"Sure, I guess. What are you planning, Caulfield?" Chloe said, now allured with the prospect at hand.

Suddenly Max's look had grown dangerous. Chloe had to admit, it was concerning and enticing all the same.

"Just lay back and find out, Price."

Chloe leaned back in the sofa. She wasn't entirely sure what Max was alluding to. Either way, the punk did as Max asked and scooted further away to give them some space. Max slid down from off of the sofa and down between Chloe's long lanky legs. She figured that she should make an seductive attempt to slowly undress Chloe, starting with the punk's footwear.

Max grabbed Chloe's left foot, admiring it's sturdiness. Much like the punk it belonged to, the rough and torn-up sock was masking the soft and silky skin that rested on the inside.

Chloe could already feel her mind going to that special place it did whenever she and Max would get intimate like this. She had the urge to reach a hand out, but fought hard to hold back her desires, and let Max do her work.

Meanwhile, Max slowly removed the right sock, discarding on the floor next to her.

Chloe's bare foot wiggled and curled freely. Max smiled, feeling her natural instincts guide her. She did the same to the left foot, removing the sock, and placing it beside her on the floor.

"Ooh. I think I like where this is going..." Chloe perked up, the heat in her lower body becoming more and more hard to control.

Max looked up at her girlfriend and smiled, but otherwise ignored her.

Feeling bold, she slid one of the wriggling digits into her mouth and sucked it softly. Chloe's breath hitched, feeling Max's warm mouth envelop her. Having her toes sucked was a strange feeling, but didn't that mean it wasn't a good one. Trying to keep herself in check for the time being, Chloe sat back and let Max nibble at the soles of her feet.

It was certainly different, but that's what made it so special. Max was truly loving the punk from head-to-toe.

Just when Chloe's arousal was reaching it's fever pitch, Max relented and stopped briefly.

"You're always doing these things for me, babe." The photographer began through a husky voice, hand still gripping the punk's foot.

Titling her head up to catch Chloe's reddening face, Max said, "Just let me take care you this time. Even if it's just this once..." Her words came out breathlessly, clearly trying to sound as seductive as possible.

Thankfully for the both of them, it was working.

Chloe, now starting to get beyond flustered, just nodded quickly.

Max, feeling how desperate her partner was becoming left the punk's feet and slithered up Chloe's body. Max was standing on her knees now, and gestured for Chloe to take her shirt off. The punk complied instantly, lifting her arms up, and pulling the tank top off and over her head, leaving her in only her bra and panties.

A blush appeared on Max's face as she admired Chloe's half-naked body. The punk's smooth skin, her perky breasts, her beautiful arm tattoo, her strong and sturdy upper body.

Simply put, Chloe was Beautiful.

"Oh fuck that's nice..." Chloe half-groaned with a fire in her eyes, grabbing one of Max's hands and guiding it down towards the punk's nether-region. Max could feel her hand enter into Chloe's moist underwear.

"That's hella good.." Chloe muttered, her eyes closed, voice tainted with lust. Really getting into the thick of it, Max slid her fingers into Chloe's wet insides all at once, making her blue-haired partner's bare toes visibly curl with sheer pleasure.

"Fuckkk, Max..." Chloe all but moaned out.

Max whispered more sweet-nothings into Chloe's ear, really wanted to make this something the punk would never forget. Mentally giving herself a high-five,at the effectiveness of teasing, Max continued to pleasure Chloe at a rapid pace, sliding her fingers in and out of her lovers tunnel.

"Max...I'm close..." Chloe moaned, no longer concerned with the volume of her voice.

"Oh god Max, You're gonna make me cum so fuckin' hard..." Chloe warned, and as she had predicted, not even a second later did she reach her climax.

The punk arched her back as the feeling of her orgasm rushed through her. In that moment everything that Chloe had gone through in last few hours, the fiasco with Rachel, all of her thoughts and doubts faded away as Maxine Caulfield brought her over the edge.

It was beyond anything Chloe had experienced.

...

It went silent for awhile while Chloe basked in the afterglow of her climax. Max, on the other hand, merely sat back and allowed the punk to catch her breath. In the end, it was the audible complaint from Chloe's stomach, that broke it.

"I swear your stomach is a blackhole." Max said, behind a chuckle.

Chloe returned the action with a shrug and laugh of her own. "I guess good sex makes me hungry."

Max chuckled some more and took her seat back on the sofa. "Any ideas on what to eat?"

Chloe's eyes lowered. "You, for starters."

Max rolled her eyes and stood up. "Gross."

Chloe simply smiled and watched as Max went and walked out of sight and into the kitchen.

In all reality, she didn't know what would come next. Rachel was still on her mind, but there was little she could do to fix that right now. She could only hope Max would have her back and help her get through things. Either way, the next few days would tell a lot about their future.

Maybe things would be okay.

Maybe.


End file.
